


Единственное настоящее

by MaggyLu, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Crossover, Deaths, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, References to Drugs, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Violence, Winter, chris evans - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: 2031 год, и все они пассажиры поезда, у которого только один машинист.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: свойственное канонам насилие; многочисленные смерти статистов; упоминание каннибализма; упоминание вымышленного наркотического вещества; условный хэппи-энд (спойлер: главные герои остаются живы); нецензурная лексика; особо жестокие сцены.
> 
> Примечание:  
> Всё, что достаточно знать о двух канонах:  
> «Сноупирсер» — название поезда, в котором живут герои;  
> Гильбоа — вымышленное современное королевство;  
> оба канона жестоки, все предупреждения проставлены не без причины;  
> оба канона схематичны и не концентрируются на технических, научных или геополитических подробностях, так что автор принимает условия игры и не пытается их пофиксить;  
> Полное AU фильма “Сквозь снег” после событий в школьном вагоне, предыстория событий сериала «Короли» перенесена вперед по времени относительно даты выхода сериала.

Кровь министра Мейсон была сладкой. Вкуснее всего, что Кёртис пробовал за последние восемнадцать лет. По правде говоря, у этого дерьма, которое свалилось ему под ноги от выстрела в упор, и вкус должен был быть дерьмовым, но капли, осевшие на губах, отдавали карамельной сладостью и пряным привкусом вишни — совсем иначе, чем вся другая кровь и мозги разрубленных на части безликих солдат или гибнущих рядом спутников.

Желудок свело так, что даже воспоминания об увиденном в пищеблоке вызвали не рвотный спазм, а очередную голодную трель. За прошедшие годы в хвосте научились жить впроголодь и довольствоваться малым. Почти каждый из них. Разумеется, встречались исключения. Решительная Таня, что залепила ему пощечину, заявив «Теперь ты лидер!», неясно каким образом до сих пор оставалась женщиной с весомыми габаритами. Но Кёртис мог вспомнить не одну сотню случаев, когда протеиновый брикет, выглядевший как кусок желе из рвоты, но, к счастью, совершенно безвкусный, служил валютой для покупки лишнего клочка ткани, четверти часа в одиночестве внутри железной бочки, щепотки кронола, приносящего сладкое забвение, плотских утех или полустертого листа старой газеты.

Сейчас, когда они прошли почти половину «Сноупирсера», когда им удалось проникнуть в те части, куда еще ни разу не заходили обитатели хвостового отсека, имел ли он право остановиться, даже видя, как раскололась от выстрела голова однорукого старика Гиллиама, их лидера и вдохновителя? Во главе отряда Кёртиса поставил случай, и случай же завел его дальше всех, кто когда-либо дерзнул прорваться в переднюю часть, чтобы добраться до Уилфорда. Падаль по имени министр Мэйсон называла создателя вечного двигателя богом, а сам двигатель — священным. Но в хвосте Уилфорду не молились. Сложно открывать сердце тому, чьего лица не представляешь и кто вместо благодати раздает тебе протеиновую жвачку из гигантских насекомых. Впрочем, Уилфорд даровал им жизнь. Точнее, они зубами выгрызли этот дар у миллиардов других людей, в момент обледенения оказавшихся слишком далеко от спасительного поезда. И разве такую жизнь можно назвать даром?

Корочка крови подсохла на губах, а щелчок сменного магазина слегка отрезвил. Если, к его удивлению, в поезде все еще не закончились патроны и свежая рыба, то кто знает, что за сокровища ждут их дальше. Он пер вперед, как упрямый бык, задавшийся целью поднять на рога того, кто скрутил веревкой его яйца. Кёртис Эверетт никогда не позволял оседлать свою спину. И не молился никаким богам.

За вагоном со школьным классом, где нашла свой конец Мейсон, следовали личные покои, кое-где зашторенные, некоторые — с поднятыми занавескам и яркой игрой неоновых огоньков на стеклах. От них в глазах у Кёртиса рябило сильнее, чем от мертвого, белоснежного пейзажа за окном. Такие синие, зеленые и красные вспышки — одно из немногих воспоминаний, оставшихся от прошлой жизни. Он не мог вспомнить имя матери, давно забыл лицо отца... Но бегущие огоньки в витрине магазина любил с тех пор, как смог прочесть «Открыто».

Два дня назад он не хотел управлять поездом, но сейчас, когда их осталось пятеро из нескольких сотен, прорвавшихся сквозь преграды дверей, не мог ни медлить, ни повернуть назад.

Похоже, его лицо и пятна на старом пальто служили отличным пропуском: лакеи в белых перчатках без возражений распахивали перед ним дверь за дверью. Это помогало экономить кронол и вызывало недовольное ворчание Нэма. А может, автомат в его руке был универсальным ключом. Ничего удивительного.

За пустым вагоном-рестораном оказалась теплая влажная оранжерея с цветами и пряно пахнущими травами в длинных вазонах. Кореец Нэм — инженер-проектировщик каждой двери «Сноупирсера» — замер перед внушительной панелью замка, а Таня, тяжело дыша, привалилась к стене.

— Все устали, — тихо сказала Йона. — Дальше смерть. Обидно умирать уставшей.

Ноги Тани опухли, и грубые веревки, что удерживали ботинки, впивались в кожу, оставляя багрово-красные полосы.

— Мы должны идти, — ее голос дрожал от волнения и одышки, но был пронзительным и требовательным, как всегда. — Уилфорд забрал моего Тимми и маленького Энди. Гиллиам, Эдгар и Эндрю погибли ради того, чтобы мы их отыскали. К черту двигатель. Я хочу видеть своего малыша. Хочу знать, что они сделали с ним! И даже если слишком поздно, я насру огромную кучу на лицо Уилфорда, после того как сверну ему шею.

Кёртис потер исцарапанную щеку краем приклада. Не боль, всего лишь напоминание, что еще жив.

— Привал, — скомандовал он. — Мы идем больше суток.

Нэм сполз стене, накинул на плечи дочери полу своей куртки, оба размололи в пальцах по кусочку кронола, вдохнули и отключились моментально, словно синтетический наркотик нажал одним им известный рычаг.

Кёртис всегда старался держаться подальше от наркоты. Даже в той далекой, ставшей лишь смутными поблекшими кадрами жизни, где Кёртис Эверетт был простым подростком, семнадцатилетним школьником, не расстававшимся с огромными наушниками.

Сейчас он и не вспомнил бы, даже если бы пожелал, какова на вкус первая затяжка на вечеринке или как обжигает гортань глоток виски из отцовских запасов. Ему чертовски хотелось спать. Вырубиться, отключиться, как остальные, угомонить, успокоить бурлящий в крови, пляшущий по венам адреналин, чтобы набраться сил или хотя бы на пару долгих минут забыть о том, сколько окровавленных, изувеченных тел оставлено позади. Вытравить из памяти безумное выражение глаз единственного друга в тот миг, когда Эдгар понял, что между его смертью и движением вперед, между его жизнью и жизнью министра Мэйсон с приставленным к горлу топором Кёртис Эверетт выберет второе. Похоронить в глубине сна фонтан мозгов Гиллиама — того, кто много лет назад не дал Кёртису опуститься до инстинктов зверя, а сегодня поплатился за его дерзость.

Так же с радостью Кёртис вычеркнул бы любые семнадцать с половиной лет из проведенных в поезде восемнадцати.

Но сон не шел, внезапно сделав слишком чутким слух, заставляя различать в тишине не дыхание спутников, а стук колес по колее — грохот, в котором они давно привыкли жить. Любое событие, случавшееся на «Сноупирсере», укладывалось в четкий вечно отбиваемый колесами по рельсам ритм: в нем были написаны все песни, плакали все новорожденные, стонала любая пара, трахающаяся за драным занавесом, и каждый из мужчин, дрочащих на этот звук. Так щелкал механический счетчик в руках охраны, раз за разом отсчитывая ряды жителей хвоста. Так стрекотали пули из небольшого автомата, который Кёртис сжимал в руках, все дальше и дальше прорываясь по поезду, и клацали зубы министра Мейсон, прежде чем он выпустил обойму ей в лицо.

Ему необходимо было отдохнуть хоть немного, но ужасней, чем монотонный стук колес, страшнее, чем куски разрубленных им лично тел, горячей и неуместней, чем вся ебля, которую он мог вспомнить, глазные яблоки сквозь опущенные веки жег солнечный свет. Не желтый, каким Кёртис помнил его, хотя забыть старался изо всех сил.

Белый, как вспышка боли.

Обжигающе-ледяной.

Блестящий и яркий, как новый серебряный доллар.

Свет прожигал натянутую на глаза ткань, гравировал узоры на сетчатке и острыми холодными лучами проникал в мозг, выжигая последнее разумное, теплое, человеческое, что Кёртис с таким трудом пытался в себе сохранить с тех пор, как некие — знай он их имена, лично вогнал бы кол в глазницу каждого — сумасшедшие ученые ошиблись и вместо снижения температуры на несколько градусов на Земле воцарился новый Ледниковый период. Он нащупал во внутреннем кармане остатки кронола и попытался прикинуть, хватит ли платы инженеру, сколько впереди дверей, за открытие каждой из которых он обещал Нэму и Йоне по дозе вонючего, склизкого зеленоватого месива, на вид напоминающего растоптанный подошвой кусок пластмассы.

Наверное, именно поэтому он пропустил звук, разъехавшихся в сторону герметичных дверей вагона.

И только холод у собственной шеи и давление металла, в котором Кёртис без труда распознал дуло, заставили его пошевелится, скользнуть руками вверх по деревянной обшивке стены и заморгать часто-часто под опущенным на лицо отворотом вязаной шапки.

— Не дергайся, — прошипел голос. — Я ведь могу и выстрелить. Шевелись. Давай, пошел.

Рука дернула его за воротник пальто, повернула, давление переместилось с сонной артерии на первый позвонок, и раньше, чем Кёртис успел среагировать, тяжелый удар ниже лопаток заставил его податься вперед. Десять шагов по переходу, и он свалился лицом в мягкий, приятно пахнущий ворс ковровой дорожки, а дуло скользнуло на затылок, стянув с головы шапку.

— Ты тот Эверетт, о котором нас предупреждают последние сутки? — голос явно принадлежал кому-то, кто был моложе старика Гиллиама. — Можешь говорить, я пока не собираюсь тебя убивать.

— Шел бы ты на хуй со своими вопросами, — рявкнул Кёртис, резко выворачиваясь из-под оружия и пиная наглеца по ногам.

В конце концов, если восемнадцать лет в поезде чему-то и учат, то именно тому, как защитить жизнь, теплое одеяло, плитку протеинового желе и собственную задницу от внезапных посягательств.

Нападающий дрался грамотно, уклонялся вертко и быстро, как профессиональный боец, и только глухо выдыхал, когда кулак или колено Кёртиса достигали цели. Ему понадобилась пара точных и грубых ударов в пах и несколько по челюсти, чтобы молодой мужчина в черном пиджаке и совершенно целых джинсах оказался впечатанным обеими лопатками в тот самый ворс, который Кёртис исследовал собственным лицом.

— Так ты Эверетт или нет? — проговорил поверженный соперник так спокойно, будто не на его скуле расцветал алый подтек от кулака.

— Не твое ебаное дело, — огрызнулся Кёртис, вновь занося руку.

Ресницы мужчины дрогнули, открывая невероятно прозрачные глаза и чуть припухшие, как после сна, нижние веки, и кончик языка мелькнул по краю оскала, словно проверяя целость зубов.

Кёртис на миг замешкался, захлебнувшись ненавистью к обитателям головных отсеков: в хвосте никто давно не мог похвастаться белоснежной и ровной улыбкой, а свои сохранившиеся в целости зубы он привык списывать на везение в драке и наследственность. Кажется, у матери были такие же — крупные, ровные и белые. Впрочем, Кёртис не мог поручиться, что не выдумал это лет восемь назад.

— Можешь не искать новых проблем, а ответить на вопрос? — тот, кто лежал под ним, не думал просить пощады, и Кёртис вдруг почувствовал, как пальто, теплый свитер и даже нижнюю майку вспороло лезвие, самым кончиком упираясь ему в левый бок, предупреждающе царапая кожу между четвертым и пятым ребром. Как бы ни был он хорош в кулачном бою, сколько специально или случайно ни оттачивал бы свои навыки, противник ему не уступал.

— А если Эверетт, то что? — успел прорычать он, обрушивая правый кулак на висок хлыща в целой одежде и начищенных до блеска туфлях.

Кёртис рассматривал отрубившегося незнакомца, и что-то прежнее, давно забытое, вспышками оживало в его голове: жизнь до обледенения, когда всех проблем-то было — даст ли отец свою машину, чтобы прокатиться на ней по безлюдной трассе, и кого выберет Мэйси Холл, его или футболиста из колледжа.

Отглаженная, без единого пятна рубашка, гладко выбритый подбородок, распухшие от удара губы и рваные пряди модной прически — таких людей он не видел давным-давно. В хвосте мода диктовала два вида стрижек: либо ты бреешься наголо, заплатив за пользование бритвой половину суточного брикета протеина или щепоть кронола, размером с ноготь; либо тратишься на керосин, выводя насекомых из отросшей гривы. Кёртис предпочитал первое. В конце концов, волосы и борода растут куда как медленней, чем в них плодятся вши и блохи, а значит, это дешевле и экономичней.

— Слушай, ну зачем сразу по лицу? — пробормотал наглец, не открывая глаз, и с хрустом повел челюстью.

— А затем, что, когда хотят спросить, не тычут оружием в голову? — оскалился Кёртис. — Вопреки тому, чему учат в вашей школе, жители хвоста используют человеческую речь, а не собачий лай.

— Тяф! — слишком яркие губы растянулись в усмешке, но прежде чем опустить кулак еще раз, Кёртис кое-что уловил краем глаза. Искорку, микроскопический отблеск на левом лацкане идеального пиджака, и рука сама потянулась его отвернуть.

— Ты... Ты король, что ли? — осторожно спросил он, когда ему открылась приколотая с изнанки золотая корона с пятью зубцами.

Только монархи, настоящие короли, оказавшиеся на поезде, имели право на такие знаки отличия, но Кёртис считал это сказкой, как и многое, что рассказывали побывавшие в передних отсеках. Возвращались единицы— примерно один из десяти. И, как правило, после этого долго молчали, впадали в депрессию или стремились опять быть избранными за свои таланты, а то и перебежать в следующие вагоны во время очередного пересчета жителей.

— Король?

— А кто спрашивает? — вновь криво усмехнулся незнакомец. — Возможно, и да.

— Надеюсь, не Британии, — Кёртис в очередной раз впечатал кулак в его скулу, но удар вышел так себе, легкий, даже кожа не треснула под костяшками. — Уважаю британцев. Я Кёртис Эверетт, твое гребаное величество.

Король закатил глаза и вновь отключился.

Кёртис продолжал вжимать его тело в ковровую дорожку, но лицо этого человека не вызывало опасений или отвращения. Черты были мягкими, на взгляд Кёртиса — даже чересчур. Кожа отливала теплым розоватым оттенком, а руки с хрупкими изящными запястьями и длинными пальцами могли бы принадлежать музыканту; если бы Кёртис на собственной шкуре не почувствовал, как хорош он в драке, ни за что не поверил бы, что он сможет без посторонней помощи отодвинуть стул от стола.

Его лицо было спокойным и слишком молодым для того, кто попал на «Сноупирсер» в сознательном возрасте, но явно старше детей поезда, родившихся уже в пути. Похоже, король, или кем бы он там ни был, не брезговал косметикой, за которую каждая женщина хвоста готова была убить — от его кожи шел тонкий, слегка пьянящий сладковатый запах и распухшие губы блестели ярко, как у девушки, собравшейся на школьный бал. К концу веселья, как правило, помада растекалась неопрятными пятнами, делая лица похожими на маски клоунов. И Кёртис желал нарисовать на этом лице такую же кривую, пьяную усмешку. Он провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе — слишком пухлой и мягкой для настоящего мужчины, но, вопреки ожиданиям, краска не поползла по подбородку, лишь влажная дорожка слюны немедленно исчезла, впитавшись в кожу. Ресницы, такие густые и темные, что точно не могли быть настоящими, дернулись, крылья носа затрепетали в глубоком вдохе, и король двинул бедрами, крепко прижимаясь к напряженному телу Кёртиса.

— Милостивый боже, Эверетт, от тебя воняет, как из пищевого отстойника, — проговорил он, не открывая глаз.

Кёртис мигом отпрянул, сместив руку на горло короля, но освободив его от своего веса. Он слишком хорошо знал по чужим рассказам, какую слабость питают изнеженные жители передних отсеков к его сородичам.

— Я наслышан об извращенцах из головы, — зло сказал он, сильнее, чем следовало бы, сжимая шею. — Особым спросом среди них пользуются инвалиды и уроды. Полу-Тесса сколотила на их пристрастиях полную бочку кронола, а Джо без хуя...

— Величайший певец на «Сноупирсере».

— Тогда тебе просто не повезло. Я нормален, к твоему сожалению, две руки, две ноги, все пальцы и обе половины жопы. Даже не кастрат и не слепой.

— Надо же, ужасно разочарован, вот это я ошибся, — он с удивительной легкостью вывернулся из захвата, сел рядом, точно копируя позу Кёртиса, и наконец-то открыл глаза.

— Джонатан Бенджамин, король Гильбоа, — вскинул он подбородок, но не попытался протянуть руку. — Если слишком сложно, можешь называть меня Джек.

— Гильбоа? Блядь... Это где-то... В Центральной Африке, где каждый белый если не король, то принц? Кто я — ты знаешь.

Кёртис слишком старался не обращать внимания на то, как заразительно смеется Джонатан Бенджамин, как из-под густых ресниц стекает слезинка, кадык ходит ходуном и расцветают следы от пальцев на светлой коже, и как кончик языка проводит по краю губ, вновь делая их влажными и блестящими.

Король — черт его знает, что за Гильбоа на самом деле — был весь воплощением того, что каждый в хвосте пытался не вспоминать. Легкости, бездумного веселья, яркой цветущей, нагло лезущей в глаза красоты, слепящей, как солнечный свет, что выжигал сетч после стольких лет темноты.

— Ты был не очень хорош в колледже? — ухмыльнулся король. — География, все такое...

— Я не успел закончить школу, — пробормотал Кёртис.

— Надо же... А выглядишь...

Нет, Кёртису было вовсе не жаль еще одного мощного удара по этому смазливому, надменно скалящемуся лицу.

 

* * *

Кёртис Эверетт не трахался... Слово «давно» здесь не подходило.

Старик Гиллиам, который первым отдал свою руку толпе оголодавших людей взамен младенца, научил его брезговать продажными шлюхами любого пола. А запахи и нравы в хвосте поначалу были такими, что Кёртис, чей отец не садился за стол, не вымыв рук после работы в мастерской, а мать гордилась идеально отмытой мраморной раковиной на кухне; Кёртис, которому в детстве не позволялось выйти к школьному автобусу взлохмаченным и в мятых джинсах и который в шестнадцать готов был выкрасить волосы в зеленый и щеголять неделю в футболке «Ред Сокс», дабы позлить родителей, с большей радостью согласился бы отрезать себе член, чем сунуть его в рот или дырку, которую до этого оприходовал не один десяток посторонних.

Конечно, случалось по-разному. Встречались и счастливые пары, объединившиеся по любви или взаимному согласию, и каждый выживший ребенок в хвосте считался чудом и благословением. И Эвелин, голубоглазая, длинноногая, с круглым родимым пятном на правой щеке, сама выбрала его и отдавалась со страстным, слегка фанатичным выражением лица, словно в голове напевала гимн Америки. Кёртис даже плакал, когда ее унесла эпидемия. Наверное, он любил ее. Тогда, двенадцать лет назад. Может быть. По крайней мере, с тех пор затащить его в пустую бочку или под плед удавалось очень немногим, и только тогда, когда Кёртису до крика надоедали собственные ладони, а чужого прикосновения хотелось так, что порой он раздумывал, не прыгнуть ли голым на отряд охраны.

— Джонатан, Джек! Твое дохлое величество!

На секунду Кёртису испугался, что его удар оказался фатальным. Даже кровавый подтек, оставленный им на лице Джека Бенджамина, побледнел, когда тот безвольно упал назад, раскинув руки. Кёртис наклонился чуть ниже, стараясь уловить дыхание короля, коснулся пальцем пиджака под короной, чтобы нащупать сердце, и тут же попал в цепкий захват рук и голеней, немедленно оказавшись спиной на ковровой дорожке.

— Хорошо дерешься, — процедил он в смеющиеся глаза Джека.

Тот улыбнулся, еще сильнее сжал коленями его бедра, а длинными пальцами придавил вены на запястьях, не давая Кёртису пошевелить руками.

— Ебанный боже, Эверетт, я искал тебя вовсе не для этого, — ответил Джек. — Но если ты предлагаешь, то почему я должен отказаться?

— Я не...

Кёртис не успел договорить, когда Джек скользнул меж распахнутых пол его пальто чуть выше и проехался гладкой тканью ровно по паху.

— Говорят, — прошептал Джек, — жители хвоста постоянно носят пробку в заднице, чтобы слишком рьяные соплеменники не смогли воспользоваться ими ночью. И подштанники из овчины, чтобы не отморозить яйца. Если на тебе меховые трусы, то представляю размер твоего хуя. Чувствуешь? Он выпирает так сильно даже через сто слоев одежды.

— На мне всего лишь шерстяные брюки, — сумел возразить Кёртис, прежде чем Джек, недовольно скривившись, прошептал:

— От тебя все еще несет, как на бойне, — и накрыл его губы своими.

И нет, это вовсе не был поцелуй любви или что-то вроде того, что будило заколдованных красавиц в сказках: Джек языком раздвинул зубы Кёртиса, сразу врываясь глубоко и больно, неприятно, скользко, словно в рот заползла огромная пылающая змея. Ее ядовитые клыки грызли губы, выпивая кровь, и яд проникал все глубже, отравлял плоть, заставляя Кёртиса гореть в ответ и жаждать, всем телом ждать и желать очередного прикосновения.

Если бы не случайное промедление, когда губы Джека оторвались от его собственных, миг, который Кёртис посчитал наилучшим, чтобы побороть неожиданную слабость... О, Кёртис Эверетт за эти годы слишком хорошо усвоил, сколько проигрывает тот, кто оказывается снизу.

Он сжал плечи Джека, рывком дернул его, без проблем сменил позицию, подмяв несопротивляющегося короля — блядь, где находится это ебаное Гильбоа? — под себя, по очереди высвобождая руки из рукавов.

Долгий протяжный стон заглушил стук колес в его голове и почему-то заставил подумать, что Джек Бенджамин и не собирался возражать. А то, как сомкнулись за его спиной ноги в новеньких туфлях, могло означать, что тому вовсе не впервой отдаваться кому-то вроде Кёртиса — воняющему прогорклой кровью, потом, животной смесью просмоленной гари, адреналина, чужих смертей и кисловатого запаха кронола во внутреннем кармане.

Джек покорно лежал под ним, ритмично двигая бедрами в такт толчкам языка во рту, и Кёртису нестерпимо хотелось рвануть дорогую ткань его рубашки, чтобы добраться до тела, утвердить, как было принято, свое превосходство — да пусть хоть король Британии! Он непременно успел бы расцветить бледную кожу укусами или царапинами, но горячей влажности рта, и пальцев, что гладили шею у самой линии волос, и языка, который очень нежно, почти невесомо погладил его язык, и голени, скользнувшей по бедру, — всего этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы белый, отражаемый бесконечными снегами свет взорвался ослепительным фонтаном, на секунду лишив рассудка.

— Давно не трахался, да? — насмешливо прошептали ему в ухо. — Мог бы предупредить, я дал бы тебе время раздеться. Или вам привычно спускать в меховые трусы?

Лучшее, что мог бы сейчас сделать Кёртис, — врезать прикладом по пошлой, вульгарной усмешечке, а после пустить пулю меж затуманенных светло-серых глаз. Но вместо этого он просто вырубился, как последний дурак. А был ли кто-то на «Сноупирсере», кто так же уплыл в темный плотный туман после того, как Мэйси Холл впервые отдрочила ему под трибунами школьного стадиона? Кёртис не хотел знать ответа на свой вопрос.

Его хлестали по щекам. Не больно, почти ласкающе, но он предпочел прийти в себя, когда почувствовал на губах вкус крепкого алкоголя. Король Джек стоял на коленях и нещадно насиловал его сомкнутый рот узким горлышком фляжки.

— Ну наконец-то очнулся, — прошипел он и легко поднялся, оставляя Кёртиса. До слуха донесся скрип мебели, стук металла о стекло — похоже, король устроился в кресле и наливал себе очередную порцию выпивки. Вряд ли он был столь благороден, что захватил еще и закуску — во всяком случае, Кёртис на это не рассчитывал. Все тело ломило, не хотелось даже шевелиться. Усталость, которую он вовсе не чувствовал, пока шел вперед по вагонам, сокрушая всех, кто пытался ему помешать, теперь навалилась тяжелой плитой. Каждую мышцу жгло, самая мелкая царапина, которую он получил, вспышкой боли била по оголенным нервам, а крупные раны тянули там, где слои одежды успели прилипнуть к коже, пропитавшись кровью.

— Ты встанешь, или жители хвоста привыкли спать, сношаться и вести разговоры на полу? — послышалось издали.

— Судя по тебе, жители головы тоже умеют быть похожими на дикое стадо, — прошипел Кёртис, все же отрывая затылок от мягкого ковра.

Очевидно, этот вагон был общей гостиной или комнатой отдыха: уставленный креслами, банкетками и низкими столиками, отделанный темно-бордовым деревом и позолотой. Над камином красовался герб Уилфорда, и яркий свет из окон был приглушен легкими тканевыми занавесями. Кёртис встал, пошатываясь, и с трудом добрел до соседнего кресла. Ворвись сюда сейчас вооруженный до зубов отряд, он не смог бы и пальцем пошевелить, оставив в летописи «Сноупирсера» только свое имя — Кёртис Эверетт, который зашел дальше всех из бунтовщиков.

Цена его личного достижения была так высока, омыта потоками крови и оплачена столькими жизнями, что он впервые задумался: выжил ли там, позади, в хвосте, хоть кто-то? И если да, то сумеют ли жалкие остатки его товарищей сжечь трупы, как полагалось раз и навсегда после первой эпидемии? Или охрана получит приказ измельчить их в жерновах пищеблока как новый источник пищи, который дешевле, чем тошнотворные гигантские жуки?

Его скрючило рвотным спазмом. Желудок давно был пуст, и на язык попало лишь несколько капель горькой желчи. Когда он поднял глаза, осторожно и медленно вдыхая через нос, его величество Джек Бенджамин из неизвестного Гильбоа стоял рядом, протягивая стакан, смотрел вызывающе и с любопытством, но, кажется, не собирался кидаться в драку.

Спасибо далось Кёртису с нечеловеческим усилием. В ответ король сморщил нос, поджал губы и плюхнулся обратно в свое кресло.

— Тебе должно быть интересно... — начал он.

— Ничуть, — пожал плечами Кёртис. — Просто дал своим спутникам возможность отдохнуть, раз уж в этом вагоне нас не ждут очередные сюрпризы.

Джек капризно надул губы, становясь похожим на расстроенную девчонку, которой не позволили сладкое:

— Одного из трех монархов ты, очевидно, сюрпризом не считаешь.

— Кто я такой, чтобы запрещать кому-то лезть под мои кулаки, твое скучающее величество.

— У нас тут веселья хоть отбавляй, — Джек изобразил на лице такую степень скуки, что Кёртис не понял, лжет он или говорит серьезно. — Кто, по-твоему, обеспечивает жизнь на поезде? Сам Уилфорд следит за восстановлением запасов, распределяет апартаменты, обучает солдат и командует штатом прислуги? Или эта придурковатая министр Мэйсон, которую только вы и видите? Она же полностью сумасшедшая, но для общения с хвостом годится.

— Бывший министр, — процедил Кёртис.

— Опять проблемы. Ну где еще найти такую шизофреничку? Черт... Ты ее, что ли?

Кёртис удовлетворенно кивнул и осторожно отпил глоток из чистого стекла. Напиток разлился теплом во рту, скользнул в горло и мягко осел где-то в груди. Сразу стало жарко в нескольких слоях одежды — в отличие от хвоста, в передних вагонах работала не только вентиляция, но и отопление.

— Слушай, Эверетт... Ты, похоже, хороший парень, — проговорил король, глядя, как Кёртис заворачивает рукава свитера, без колебаний открывая грубый шрам на правом предплечье — признак его позорной слабости. — Ты Уилфорда хоть на части разорви, мне все равно. Даже если завтра поезд остановится и мы все замерзнем и умрем, как любят нас пугать. А если ты сам научишься управлять двигателем, мы все равно сменим одного невидимого идиота на другого.

— Я не собирался...

Кёртис растерялся. Да, он шел вперед, подгоняемый и воодушевляемый толпой, все эти годы привычно ненавидел Уилфорда, но прямо сейчас, оставшись один, разомлев от недавнего оргазма, тепла и глотка виски, он не представлял, как поступит, если за следующей дверью окажется вход в машинное отделение.

— Не знаешь, зачем идешь? — ухмыльнулся король. — Совершенно естественно.

— Да что ты понимаешь, тупой урод! Они забирают детей, за это Уилфорд заслужил гореть в аду. Малышей, не старше пяти лет, и оттуда еще никто из них не возвращался. Когда они увели Тимми и Энди, медлить стало невозможно.

— Твои? — удивленно округлил глаза Джек.

— Нет, отец одного из них Эндрю, он погиб в школьном вагоне, а Тимми — сын Тани, ее ты видел.

— Твой?

— Ты совсем глухой? Я же сказал, нет. Даже она не знает чей, но какая разница.

— Иногда родство — самая важная вещь. С чего ты взял, что детям причиняют вред? Жители головы не отличаются жаждой размножаться, как хвостовые. Меня всегда мало интересовала статистика, но если правильно помню последний доклад Мейсон, вас там расплодилось... — Джек присвистнул и махнул рукой. — Наших гораздо меньше, и качество тоже оставляет желать... В основном приплод идет из средних вагонов, но кто там? Солдаты да обслуга. Не исключено, что детишек отбирают по особым критериям, чтобы вырастить и обучить.

— Мы были в школе, их повели дальше.

— Возможно, дезинфекция? Как часто забирают из хвоста детей?

— Первые лет шесть этого не случалось. Потом раз в три года, затем все чаще, предыдущих увели четыре месяца назад.

— Раз так, — выдохнул король, — то совершенно точно у тебя еще масса времени.

И, мать его еб, это было заманчивое предложение.

Отдохнуть, ненадолго расслабиться, залечить или хотя бы осмотреть повреждения.

Шипя сквозь зубы, Кёртис стянул свитер; правое плечо ныло, похоже он вывихнул его несколько часов назад. Рубашка промокла насквозь в слишком многих местах, пришлось с силой рвануть, чтобы отлепить ткань от ран. На темной майке свежие следы не были так заметны, но Кёртис различал запах собственной крови, когда, морщась, осторожно стаскивал и ее…

Джек Бенджамин, наблюдавший за ним все это время, тихо присвистнул, увидев, что Кёртис выплеснул остатки виски на грудь и остервенело оттирает потеки.

— Тебе понадобятся лекарства, — сказал он, направляясь к двери в следующий вагон, и Кёртис заметил, как в длинных пальцах мелькнул золотой прямоугольник карточки, открывшей раздвижные створки.

Это было невероятной удачей. Божьим благословением, не иначе, — если бы Кёртис, конечно, верил в бога. С карточкой легко пройти в одиночку хоть до самого двигателя, не рискуя чужими жизнями, не споря с Нэмом и не разбазаривая остатки драгоценного кронола, который он и Гиллиам собирали несколько лет.

Брови Джека поползли вверх от удивления, когда по возвращении, прямо у порога, он встретил черное жерло дула у своей щеки.

— Ключ-карту!

Ошеломление на лице короля сменилось растерянностью, в серо-голубых глазах вдруг вспыхнули темные искры, он часто заморгал и сложил губы трубочкой, силясь что-то произнести. Но сумел лишь разжать руки, выронив из них драгоценный груз, и идеально-белый бинт растекся по красному ковру широкими волнами.

— Карту, — настойчиво повторил Кертис, сообразив, что Джек не слышит, не понимает слов, уставившись на его обнаженную грудь и осторожно сглатывая.

Прошла, должно быть, целая вечность, прежде чем Джек Бенджамин повернул ладони вверх и медленно завел их за голову, признавая поражение.

— В левом кармане, — наконец сказал он, но едва Кёртис потянулся к поле его пиджака, как тут же оказался на лопатках, уложенный болезненным ударом в поврежденное плечо и колено. Оружие выскользнуло из пальцев, начищенная туфля одним пинком отправила его под ближайший диван.

А после тонкая кожаная подошва нажала на солнечное сплетение, не причиняя боли, но явно намекая, что Джек Бенджамин не спустит сопротивления.

— Блядь, я всего лишь хотел помочь, — процедил он, чуть сильнее вдавливая косок туфли меж ребер.

— Пожри дерьма с мое и быстро усвоишь, что любая помощь оборачивается долгом, — с трудом выдавил Кёртис.

Лицо Джека поплыло в брезгливой гримасе, как бензиновое пятно в грязной луже:

— Не-а, не угадал. Всего лишь услуга за услугу, ничего более. Как положено у цивилизованных людей. Среди тех, каким хотел бы быть и ты, иначе не сунулся бы в этот безнадежный поход.

Круглый пластиковый бок флакона с надписью «Антисептик» вдруг отлил животворным блеском, вокруг больше не было никого, кто смог бы осудить или обернуть в свою пользу его очередную слабость, и Кёртис, слегка поколебавшись, выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы короткое «ладно».

Джек тут же засуетился вокруг него, предлагая ладонь, чтобы встать, подтаскивая как можно ближе широкое кресло и вскрывая перевязочные пакеты.

— Лишнее, — остановил его Кёртис, когда тот прошелся смоченным тампоном по ране на груди. — Очень надеюсь, что взамен ты не захочешь меня выебать.

— Ты бы согласился? — хмыкнул Джек, как специально сильнее прижимая пластырь к длинной царапине на боку.

— У хвостовых слишком мало валюты, которой они могут платить. Вряд ли тебя заинтересует кронол, и поэтому... ты можешь рискнуть. По крайней мере, я гарантирую, что ты останешься жив, пока на мне не расстегнуты брюки.

Хохот короля Джека сотряс пустые стаканы на столе.

— Понимаю, почему вас считают примитивными и тупыми животными, — отсмеявшись, сказал он и заправил за ухо темную прядь.

— Мое мнение о жителях головы не слишком-то отличается.

— Я сам искал тебя, разве нет? Есть нечто намного ценнее, чем твоя дырка и то, что она может принять. О, поверь, тебе бы понравилось, но нет, к твоему сожалению — нет. Информация. Я кое-что хочу знать. Мне нужны слова, вот такой пустяк. Прости, эту рану под левой ключицей я не заклею. Слишком большая.

— Для короля ты чересчур озабочен чужими дырками, во всех смыслах.

— Наша страна вела войну не один десяток лет. Мой отец считал, что принц обязан пройти все ступени от простого солдата до командующего, так же, как он сам когда-то. Я служил в охране поезда. Научился штопать еще во время бунта Семерых, уже тогда на хвост жалели патронов.

— Это же... пятнадцать лет назад. Сколько ж тебе было?..

— Четырнадцать, — выдохнул Джек и с силой ткнул пальцем в плечо.

Боль была такой, что на несколько секунд у Кёртиса остановилось сердце.

А когда он вновь обрел способность чувствовать, то понял, что Джек аккуратно, почти нежно обводит подушечками пальцев края округлой неглубокой раны, тянувшейся от подмышки до середины груди между ключицей и левым соском.

Кёртис не мог вспомнить, просто не обратил внимания, когда успел заполучить такую странную ссадину — широкую, словно из двух симметричных частей, разделенную пополам полосой нетронутой чистой кожи. Должно быть, в той самой битве в темном вагоне, где охранники еще не стреляли, а орудовали топорами, словно мясники. Широкое лезвие могло проехаться вскользь, оставляя надрез, и клочья ткани влипли в него так, что он не заметил повреждения.

— Всего лишь оказываю помощь, — ехидная улыбка Джека жгла, как блеск снега через прикрытые веки. — Я же не хочу, чтобы ты сдох раньше, чем рассчитаешься со мной.

— Спрашивай, — прорычал в ответ Кёртис. — И уматывай отсюда на хуй. Только карту отдай.

— Пф-ф. Она будет предметом совсем другой сделки. Открой глаза. Спорим, тебе никогда не говорили, что они красивые?

— Мама так считала, — буркнул в ответ он и тут же спохватился, выплевывая: — Не твое ебаное дело.

Король отстранился, булькнул чем-то, что должно было быть очередной порцией алкоголя, зашуршал оберткой, и до носа Кёртиса донесся божественный запах.

Только убедившись, что Джек дышит мерно, ровно и, судя по всему, не собирается вновь нападать, он распахнул веки и моментально выбросил вперед правую руку.

Настоящий сэндвич с белой мягкой булкой, свежим листком салата и куском по-хорошему ароматного, чуть теплого и сочного мяса. Совершенно непозволительно было опускаться перед Джеком до уровня голодного зверя, ведь Кёртис держался, сумел отказаться, когда министр Мейсон сунула ему под нос тарелку суши, с фальшивой улыбкой ожидая, что он, так же как его спутники, набросится на еду. Но лицо сидящего рядом не выражало ничего, кроме равнодушия, теплое тесто льнуло к губам, соус амброзией разливался во рту, и мясной сок блаженно тек по горлу, заставляя едва сдерживать стоны и с наслаждением сглатывать.

А ведь Кёртис дал себе зарок: если, если-если-если когда-нибудь случится так, что все вернется, мир станет хоть немного прежним и поезд остановится, чтобы они смогли вдохнуть настоящего воздуха, прикоснуться к грязной влажной земле и увидеть закат, а вслед за ним восход... О, в этом случае Кёртис поклялся стать вегетарианцем и навсегда позабыть, какой сладкий привкус оставляет человеческое мясо и как хрустят на зубах нити непрожаренных сухожилий. Но рядом не было тех, кто мог бы заклеймить его за слабость, и Кёртис сдался сам себе на несколько минут, пока вгрызался зубами в кусок настоящей, совершенно из прошлой жизни, пищи, издавая звуки, которым удивлялся сам, и стараясь побороть в себе желание поделиться трофеем с теми, кто спал в предыдущем вагоне. Сон — это тоже еда, не так ли говорил старик Гиллиам? Сна Кёртису не досталось.

— Господи, — изумленно прошептал Джек, — у тебя такое лицо, как будто ты сейчас кончишь.

— Мог бы угостить тебя фирменным блюдом хвоста — жареным в железной бочке младенцем. К твоему сожалению, мы питались человеческой плотью только в самые первые недели поездки. Потом еще несколько недель — руками и ногами добровольцев или трупами тех, кто не выдержал происходящего. Позже люди Уилфорда принесли нам протеиновые плитки. Когда я дошел до пищеблока, то увидел, из чего они сделаны. Перемолотые многоногие жуки размером с мою ладонь. Извращенцу вроде тебя должно понравиться.

Кёртис с мстительным удовольствием наблюдал, как Джек Бенджамин, в безупречном пиджаке, с чистыми отполированными ногтями и в туфлях со шнурками без единого лишнего узла, зажимает ладонью побледневшие губы, бросаясь в дальний угол вагона, и содрогается в рвотных судорогах над серебряным ведром для шампанского. А после отдергивает легкую штору с окна и прижимается лицом к прозрачному стеклу. Особый радостный трепет Кёртис испытал, когда заметил, как дрожат его лопатки и как ползет по стриженому виску струйка пота.

Что ж, Джек Бенджамин сполна заплатил за ту подачку, которую швырнул под нос изголодавшегося Кёртиса.

—Ты должен помнить... наверное... надеюсь... — слова давались Джеку так же тяжело, как вдохи. — Не хочу думать, будто для тебя это обычное дело... пожалуйста...

И последнее прозвучало так искренне и умоляюще, что Кёртис понял — не сможет соврать в ответ.

— Пять лет назад, — начал Джек, все еще не поворачиваясь к нему и вырисовывая узоры на стекле, — тогда... если вы ведете какой-нибудь календарь...

Кёртис с трудом подавил в себе желание подбодрить, поддержать или хотя бы открыть рот и выдать грубую шутку про то, что в хвосте время учитывают по менструальным циклам.

— Ты, наверное, не в курсе, как обходятся с... с теми, кто не соответствует уровню головы, — глухо сказал Джек.

— У хвоста нет жестких требований. Каждый выживает как может.

— Я верю, что он сумел дотянуть до вас, и в то же время хочу, чтобы не... Пять лет назад в хвосте должен был появиться безумец, — только после этого Джек с усилием оттолкнулся от стекла, повернулся и скрестил руки на груди, изучая Кёртиса холодным жестким взглядом.

Джек привирал и очень нервничал, Кёртис понял это несомненно— по напряженной позе и тому, как плечи елозили по гладкому стеклу, силясь найти опору, и отстукивал неведомый ритм носок туфли, сходились на переносице брови и дрожал левый уголок рта. Он долго рылся в обрывках памятных событий и наконец-то смог выдать осмысленную фразу:

— Пришлось его наголо обрить, чтобы не завшивел. Дурные глаза, совсем сумасшедшие. Утверждал, будто заключил сделку со смертью, но она его обманула. Таких у нас закрывают в бочках, чтобы не влияли на настроение жителей.

— Прошедшее время, — протянул Джек. — Он все еще жив?

— Кто он тебе?

— Разве так важно?

— Мне наплевать. Мы сожгли его три года назад в той же бочке. Он был здоровым мужчиной и умер потому, что не смог принять то, что есть. Сотни сотен разделили ту же участь до и после. Самуил или как-то так, мы называли его Сэм.

Кёртис не специально подбирал слова, желая уязвить Джека, но и не сдерживался. И все же не смог побороть удивления — Джек Бенджамин вдруг вытянулся, свел пятки, спину и плечи в звенящую напряжением струну и, быстрым жестом отвернув лацкан пиджака, переколол королевскую корону на внешнюю сторону.

Кёртис мог бы поклясться, что улыбка Джека была победной и торжествующей, когда тот коснулся лба в легком салюте.

— Ты не очень-то в курсе нюансов преемственности власти, да? — наконец спросил он, и голос его звенел то ли от усилий, то ли от неприкрытого восторга.

Серьезно, Кёртису было насрать на все монархические и наследственные штуки.

— Мы квиты. Теперь веди себя очень осмотрительно, твое величество. Что бы ты себе ни вообразил, мне хуй положить на королей и звания.

— Видел я, как твой хуй отреагировал на меня, — усмехнулся Джек. — Смотри внимательно, Кёртис Эверетт...

Его лицо затуманилось глубокой печалью, глаза остановились на одной точке, уголки губ опустились вниз, а подбородок слегка задрожал, будто законный король Гильбоа с трудом сдерживал слезы.

— Я обожал своего отца, — прошептал Джек, тут же ухмыляясь, перекашивая лицо в желчной гримасе, оттопыривая нижнюю губу в оскале и двигая вверх левую бровь. — Я ненавидел своего отца. Что-то из этого правда.

И Джек Бенджамин сполз на деревянный, пахнущий полиролью и воском пол гостиного вагона, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Кёртис.

Нет, блядь, ему вовсе не было жаль.

— Скажи, что делают в поезде с другими трупами, — попросил Джек сквозь сомкнутые ладони.

— После того, как скажешь, почему тебе это интересно.

Джек не успел открыть рот — все потому, что за закрытой дверью раздались гулкие выстрелы, Кёртис подхватился, молнией нырнув под низкий диван и нашаривая приклад автомата

— Кроме отца, у меня была сестра, — быстро ответил Джек. — Выживешь — расскажу.

Золотистая карточка мелькнула в воздухе, открывая двери в отсек, где спали Таня, Грей, Нэм и Йона. Кёртис только лишь смог коснуться губами ладони мертвой Тани, безмолвно клянясь отыскать ее сына, когда на затылок брызнула струя свежей горячей крови из горла солдата, который целился ему в висок.


	2. Chapter 2

Крепкая хватка не дала дернуться назад, навстречу оставшимся охранникам, и его с усилием втянули за пояс брюк обратно в вагон-гостиную. Дверь с лязгом съехалась за их спинами, а грохот ломаемого стула дал понять, что Джек делает ровно то, что Кёртис сделал бы сам — блокирует ножками и обломками спинки полозья двери.

— Поздравляю, Эверетт. Ты опять заляпан грязью, как свинья навозом. Похоже, тебе это просто нравится.

— Похоже, это нравится тебе, — пробормотал Кёртис, силясь расправить и надеть задубевшую от крови рубашку. — Иначе не пялился бы так жадно.

Джек фыркнул, отвернувшись, жестом фокусника вынул золотой прямоугольник и отпер дверь в следующий вагон.

— Теплая вода, — приглашающе указал он. — Чистое полотенце и сколько угодно фруктового мыла. Охрана не пойдет дальше, у них никогда не было приказа взламывать двери.

Колени Кёртиса подогнулись, но высокая спинка дивана пришлась как нельзя кстати, и он держался, держался, впивался пальцами в треснувший шелк, лишь бы не сдаться, не шагнуть через порог, поддавшись невероятному соблазну. Цена могла быть слишком велика.

— Надеюсь, мою сестру сожгли, — сказал Джек. — Мишель. Ее звали Мишель, и она была на четыре минуты старше меня. Стала бы королевой. А отца звали Сайлас, не Сэм. Он и на поезд-то бежал, в одной руке сжимая принцессу, а в другой — корону и государственную печать. И левой ногой отбивался от преследователей, желающих вцепиться в его королевские штаны. Оружия рядом не оказалось, иначе и я остался бы там, снаружи. К счастью, у меня с рождения была акулья хватка, — Джек оскалился, обнажая ровные белые зубы.

Кёртис подхватил почти целое пальто, не пропадать же добру, и сделал неуверенный шаг вперед.

Два вагона, которые они пересекли почти бегом, были безлюдными, но очевидно жилыми, с наглухо зашторенными окнами и запертыми купе, на каждый из них приходилось по три отсека.

— Эти дрожат от страха, ожидая, чем закончится твоя вылазка, и боятся попасть под шальную пулю, — рассмеялся Джек; карта мелькнула, открывая следующую дверь. — А я твоими стараниями теперь единственный пассажир своего вагона.

Судя по яркой отделке двери, обитательницей одного из двух спальных отсеков была министр Мейсон.

В комнатах Джека Бенджамина с легкостью разместились бы человек пятьдесят, и каждому нашлось бы отдельное место для сна. Небольшой бар, рабочий стол, удобное кресло у настоящего камина, полки с книгами, спальня за приоткрытой дверью и... о господи, Кёртис почти забыл, как это выглядит на самом деле, — настоящий унитаз и душевая кабина с полупрозрачной перегородкой.

— Раньше я делил апартаменты с отцом, — спокойно сказал Джек, с усмешкой наблюдая за ошалевшим выражением на лице Кёртиса, — а Мишель жила во второй части. Она ведь была принцессой, наследницей трона. Мне не давали забыть об этом с тех пор, как я научился понимать слова. Чертовски бесило, знаешь ли.

— Мой отец был автомехаником, а мать продавала всякие мелочи в магазине на заправке и варила кофе проезжающим, — признался Кёртис.

— Иногда я думаю, что это много лучшая судьба, чем моя.

— Что с ней случилось, с твоей сестрой?

— Медицина у нас на херовом уровне. Такая ирония... Мишель как раз отвечала за здравоохранение, если это можно так назвать. Но у нас тут одни стоматологи и пластические хирурги. Никто не знал, чем она была больна. Надеюсь, это не наследственное. Она слишком тяжело умирала для настоящей принцессы. Иногда, в минуты просветления, умоляла пустить ей в голову пулю. Я не смог. И отец не отважился, хотя обязан был прервать ее страдания. Скажи, что ее сожгли. Не разрезали на части, чтобы устроить новогодний пир хвосту.

— Почти уверен, что сожгли. Пять лет назад у нас не случалось эпидемий неясного происхождения.

Сверкающий белизной унитаз был единственным, что видел сейчас Кёртис.

— Святые небеса! Вымойся как следует, Эверетт. Если ты настолько идиот, что любой ценой намерен дойти до Уилфорда, то, скорее всего, это твоя последняя в жизни возможность. И выбрось нахер свои меховые подштанники. Их уж точно стоит сжечь.

В тот миг, когда сверху ударили горячие струи воды, а душевая кабина заполнилась паром и сладким запахом мыла, Кёртис был готов уверовать в черта, бога и священный двигатель разом. Прошлое, намеренно загнанное в самую глубину памяти, глуповатое и смешное, сплошь из наивных подростковых проблем и трагедий, нахально лезло наружу. Жизнь, сама жизнь вопила, напоминая о себе жестким ворсом щетки, нежной фруктовой пеной и лакричным привкусом зубного эликсира на губах.

Тело млело под ласковым теплом, и отлипшие пластыри оседали в поддон, забивали слив, заставляя воду мутными спиралями закручиваться вокруг щиколоток. Кёртис всегда считал, что обжился в хвосте. Не бреешься, не хватает смелости, чтобы шагнуть под обжигающе ледяную воду в единственной на весь хвост душевой, не раздобыл плитку протеина в оплату за пользование самодельными ножницами или костяной иглой, чтобы подстричь ногти и заштопать одежду, — грош тебе цена. Старый Гиллиам еженедельно откуда-то доставал полироль для своих деревянных крюков и костылей, а Таня, как многие женщины, умела соорудить из занавески платье, из поношенного платья — нижнее белье, а из него — пеленки или портянки.

Сейчас, под потоками воды, все это казалось Кёртису слишком далеким, намного дальше и нереальней, чем позабытое детство и юность. Чем те, кого он знал восемнадцать последних лет, учитывая то, что все они были мертвы, мертвы, мертвы...

Он очнулся, только когда сверху полилась холодная вода, напоминая ему, что Кёртис вовсе не родом с северо-востока Америки. Его корни, его суть и чуть больше половины его жизни принадлежали именно тому месту, откуда он стремился вырваться и вывести остальных.

Он наскоро обтерся мягким полотенцем, оставив на нем след от вновь открывшейся раны, шагнул вперед и замер от неожиданного резкого движения слева. Он был безоружен, но и противник — тоже и так же, как он, замер в напряженной позе. Несколько долгих секунд прошли, прежде чем Кёртис выдохнул и неловко приглушенно рассмеялся. Мужчина, уставившийся на него из неглубокой ниши, обладал его лицом. Те же голубые глаза, короткая стрижка и борода, которые он наблюдал в небольшом зеркале примерно раз в месяц, когда брился. Но тело... Кёртис привык воображать себя нескладным подростком, слишком худым для своего роста, с торчащими коленями и редкой порослью на груди. Многие говорили ему, что это не так. Да и сам он понимал — за годы жизни в хвосте, сколачивая деревянные настилы, таская железные бочки, разнимая чужие драки или затевая свои, не мог не измениться. И прекрасно помнил тот день, когда рубашка, в которой он попал на поезд, вдруг лопнула по швам вдоль рукава.

Эмили называла его красивым.

Сейчас из зеркала на него смотрел мрачный мужчина с широченной грудью, жесткими кубиками пресса, крепкими и длинными ногами и мускулистыми бедрами. Этот человек был совершенно ему незнаком. Если бы не лицо и раны, которые напоминали о себе, Кёртис набросился бы на него с кулаками.

— Эверетт, у тебя там не остановилось сердце от счастья? — послышался голос из-за двери. — Было бы обидно, согласись.

Больше всего Кёртису сейчас хотелось бы остаться где-нибудь здесь, расстелить на кафельном полу вещи и отрубиться на несколько часов, чтобы стучащее сердце, перегруженный мозг и размякшее тело отключились.

Дверь грохнула, распахнувшись от удара, и Кёртис только успел обернуть полотенце вокруг бедер, внезапно обретя стеснительность, от которой давно отвык.

По лицу Джека блуждала привычная усмешечка, и уж точно застенчивость и тактичность не входили в список достоинств, присущих особам королевской крови. Он ощупывал Кёртиса глазами, и взгляд его жег и бил не хуже, чем горячие струи воды.

— Прекрати пялиться, извращенец! — прорычал Кёртис, отодвигая Джека от двери.

Именно в этот миг тот коротко облизал и без того слишком яркие губы и сглотнул так, словно у него слиплась гортань.

— Нужно еще раз обработать раны, — голос его звучал низко и хрипло, как будто вдобавок к простуде он проглотил ежа. — Иначе ты испачкаешь постель.

— Это царапины.

— И все же позволь.

Кёртис готов был поклясться, что расслышал за спиной легкий стон, когда пересек комнату и захлопнул гостеприимно открытую дверь спальни прямо перед носом короля.

Уж что-что, а драться за отвоеванный кусок горизонтальной поверхности Кёртис умел неплохо. И даже если противник сам расставил капкан, разложил приманку в виде чистых, почти новых джинсов и рубашки, раскинул маскировочную сеть из белых простыней и тонкого одеяла, Кёртис был намерен получить максимум от этого неожиданного подарка прежде, чем сомкнет руки на гладкой длинной шее Джека и вытащит золотую карту из кармана его пиджака.

Замок провернулся, открытый снаружи ключом, и Джек предстал на пороге с очередным медицинским пакетом в руках. Намокшая сорванная корочка большой раны все же беспокоила, сочилась сукровицей, и новую рубашку было жаль.

— Я сам, — буркнул Кёртис, понимая, что все еще стоит посреди королевской спальни, бездумно зависнув в непривычной обстановке. Самое время было размозжить ему голову чем-нибудь тяжелым, чтобы Кёртис Эверетт так и остался тем бунтарем, что зашел дальше всех, но не сумел достигнуть двигателя. Выживи малыш Тимми — и будет изучать в школе третий неудавшийся бунт на «Сноупирсере».

— Господи, Эверетт, я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред. Ну разве что немного, где-нибудь в области задницы, но неужели это такой уж большой ущерб?

Кёртис отпрянул от резко шагнувшего к нему Джека, ударился о край кровати и осел на нее, дико вращая головой. Смех Джека был злым, обидным, но таким заразительным и звонким, что Кёртис сам почувствовал, как уголки рта ползут вверх.

— Я сломаю тебе позвоночник одним ударом, — оскалился он.

— Если успеешь, — Джек вдруг молниеносно подался вперед, коснулся раскрытой ладонью его обнаженной груди, и не успел Кёртис моргнуть, как голос уже раздавался из соседней комнаты: — Ты уличный хулиган, Эверетт, а меня обучали лучшие. Я подавлял бунт Семерых, когда ты еще толком не начал бриться, а в мятеже МакГрегора уже командовал пятью отрядами.

— Немудрено выступать с огнестрелом против железа и деревяшек...

— Что ты... Я дрался топором, как и все остальные. Мой отец никогда не позволял мне пользоваться привилегиями. Сиди смирно, сейчас постараюсь все объяснить.

Он вернулся в спальню, держа в руках ярко-оранжевый сверток легкой ткани, и швырнул его на колени Кёртису.

— Вот... Я уже понял, что ты не слишком-то образован.

— И что это означает?

Джек закатил глаза и саркастично поджал губы:

— Флаг моего королевства, Гильбоа, — сказал он так, будто все и сразу должно было проясниться, но с равным же успехом он мог цитировать стихи на латыни — понятней Кёртису не стало.

— Разверни. Повезло же мне отхватить себе тупое бревно. Красивое, но бревно.

— Твой позвоночник...

— Ладно, ладно, — примирительно вскинул руки Джек. — В Гильбоа... Не то чтобы я всегда в это верил, но у нас считают важными знаки. Мой отец увидел корону из бабочек над головой и понял, что ему суждено стать королем. И он стал. — Джек выдернул из его пальцев ткань и развернул полотнище. — На нашем флаге — бабочка. Много ты видел бабочек за эти годы?

— Ни одной.

— Я тоже, эта первая, — Джек поскреб отполированным ногтем под ключицей Кёртиса, а затем больно припечатал флаг к его груди. Контуры рисунка и раны совпали идеально. — И вот я не знаю, что это значит, Кёртис Эверетт, но пока не склонен ни отпустить тебя, ни убить посреди собственной спальни. Бог почему-то указал мне на тебя, и я намерен выяснить причину. Поэтому хочешь спать — спи, желаешь идти вперед — не надейся, что пойдешь один. Задумаешь остановить этот ебанный поезд и выйти наружу, и я сам выломаю входную дверь. Потому что зачем-то ты мне нужен, Кёртис. Кстати, если решишь меня трахнуть, то я тоже буду не против. Но это не из-за бабочки. Просто хочется.

— Какой-то бред, — выдохнул Кёртис и тут же рухнул затылком в мягкую подушку, уложенный четким движением Джека.

Тот навалился сверху, сжал бедра Кёртиса коленями, и флаг Гильбоа заскользил между ними, когда Джек потерся грудью об его грудь. Гладкий шелк задел соски, а Кёртис едва смог сдержаться, чтобы не застонать — после всего пережитого, нескольких бессонных ночей, еды и душа непривычно обнаженная кожа вдруг оказалась слишком чувствительной. Но когда живешь в хвосте, приходится сохранять тишину в самые интимные моменты, если ты, конечно, против, чтобы к тебе присоединился кое-кто еще.

— Как давно у тебя никого не было? Серьезно, — Джек поймал губами мочку уха и потянул, оставляя влажный след, — насколько давно?

Кёртис молчал вовсе не потому, что соски жгло огнем и жар, исходивший от Джека через тончайшую рубашку, разливался по всему телу. Просто не знал точного ответа.

— Лет восемь... девять... — едва слышно выдохнул он, когда наконец смог совладать с дрожащими губами и непослушным языком.

— Вау! Если у тебя до сих пор не ввалился нос и не отгнил член, то мне точно ничего не грозит.

— Отсутствие некоторых конечностей у нас считается почетным отличием.

— Да, я уже понял, — поморщился Джек. — Ты, стало быть, не идеал. Не смог отдать руку на ужин толпе оголодавшего сброда.

Джек переплел его пальцы со своими, сжал болезненно, до хруста выворачивая суставы, и потянулся губами к давнему выпуклому шраму на правом предплечье.

Горячий язык легко коснулся загрубевшей кожи, прослеживая рваные края, а губы задели вставшие дыбом волоски так удивительно нежно, будто свидетельство позорной слабости Кёртиса придавало ему в глазах короля особую привлекательность. Кёртис с трудом подавил стон и крепче сжал бедра, вытянувшись под Джеком.

— Ты жрал людей, — проговорил тот. — Неужели тебя так пугает перспектива секса с мужчиной?

Невозможно было понять, шутит король или серьезен, но в его голосе звучало то, чего Кёртис не спускал никому и никогда, иначе не дожил бы до этого дня, — вызов. Открытая насмешка и превосходство.

И Кёртис одной левой нашел горло Джека, придушил совсем немного, только чтобы ощутить пальцами биение артерии, а ладонью — движение кадыка. Вывернулся, дернул на себя, сбивая флаг Гильбоа до самой талии, и приложился всем весом сверху, неожиданно и странно жалея, что матрас под ними слишком мягок и не даст почувствовать всей силы сопротивления крепкого и гибкого тела.

— Дикарь, — прошептал Джек, прежде чем сомкнуть зубы на его плече. — Ты вновь не дал мне времени раздеться.

Больше Кёртис не слышал ничего. Чувство, гораздо большее, чем гнев или похоть, поглотило его целиком. Сладкая боль от вовсе не нежного укуса на плече, животная страсть, ярость и восторг победителя; то, что он всегда считал одной из самых омерзительных сторон человеческих отношений — жажда обладать, присвоить, заклеймить зубами, ногтями, членом, превратить нагловатую усмешку в трагический болезненный излом, заставить слезы выжигать дорожки на щеках и губы умолять о пощаде. Джек не помогал, нет, вовсе не помогал ему обрести равновесие, прерывисто дыша, вздрагивая, сдергивая полотенце с бедер Кёртиса и выворачиваясь из лохмотьев своей разодранной рубашки.

И совершенно точно не стало легче, когда тонкие пальцы сжали его член и начали дрочить сильными рывками, сдавливая головку, проходясь по всей длине и задевая яйца.

— Я разорву тебя, въебу в этот матрас так, что ты забудешь свое имя, Джек Бенджамин, — прорычал Кёртис, разводя колени короля до хруста.

— Я могу на это рассчитывать? — насмешливо прошептал тот ему на ухо и подписал себе окончательный приговор, заключил сделку с дьяволом, которого Кёртис Эверетт сдерживал внутри долгие годы.

Тяжелое, вовсе не девичье тело Джека было просто перевернуть еще раз, вцепившись ладонью в мягкие пряди волос, ткнуть лицом в подушку, раздвинуть ягодицы и сплюнуть меж них длинной струей. Кёртис дважды отметил зубами светлую кожу — лопатку и поясницу, прежде чем размазать слюну по члену и вогнать его сразу, одним движением, в узкую дырку с розовыми припухшими краями.

Джек судорожно дернулся под ним, закричал в полный голос, и Кёртис вломился до упора, до болезненного столкновения, пока не почувствовал, что яйца хлопнули по промежности и узкие стенки безжалостно сдавили его член.

— Продолжай, кретин неповоротливый,— хрипло прорычал Джек. — Я успел подготовиться, пока ты торчал в душе. Так и знал, что не откажешься, тебя слишком просто просчитать.

И он сам двинулся назад, преодолевая хватку на бедрах.

Кёртис не мог — не желал остановиться, помедлить или просто наслаждаться тем, что происходило; это был словно еще один бой, где в кромешной тьме тоннеля он пробивался вперед грубой силой, нещадно уничтожая каждого встречного, а пот заливал глаза и губы, под веками вспыхивали огни факелов и слух ласкали предсмертные хрипы поверженных. Тело рвалось вбиться глубже, пройти дальше, ощутить новизну и легкую боль, слышать ругательства и долгие стоны, вырывающиеся изо рта Джека.

— Блядь! Еще... Можешь еще сильнее? — умолял тот сбивающимся шепотом, и Кёртиса выносило от одних только звуков шлепков кожи о кожу и вида пальцев, немилосердно вцепившихся в изголовье кровати. Его бедра ходили размашисто, мощными толчками вколачивали член в подставленное тело, и, когда стало невозможно терпеть этот влажный жар, невероятную скорость и накал, Кёртис наконец-то позволил себе короткий сдержанный рык, с усилием отрывая голову Джека от подушки. Вздернул его на колени, чувствуя, как ползут дорожки пота по спине, до хруста вывернул шею и вгрызся в нереально яркие, словно обметанные болезненной лихорадкой губы, прокусывая нежную кожу и разрывая уголки языком. Сладкая, яркая, крупная дрожь ударила по мышцам изнутри, Джек дернулся в кольце его рук, еще сильнее выгибаясь, и оба стали единым, жадным до наслаждения зверем, воющим от годами сдерживаемой страсти.

А после мир вовсе обернулся сплошной тьмой, из которой Кёртис выбирался на ощупь, по едва уловимым приметам: легкому жжению под ключицей, влажной ткани на животе, терпкому, ничем не замутненному запаху пота, вкусу крови на собственных губах. Когда он открыл глаза, то уцепился взглядом за точки на потолке — едва заметные мушки, словно кто-то рассыпал перец по белоснежной скатерти, и Кёртис Эверетт не представлял, откуда он мог бы это помнить.

Рука Джека, навалившаяся ему на грудь, была тяжелой, расслабленной во сне, и флаг Гильбоа комом сбился между бедер, приобретя в компанию к геральдической бабочке целую стаю расплывшихся влажных пятен.

Сейчас было самое время действовать дальше, и Кёртис совершенно не желал медлить, рассматривая алые полосы отметин, что оставил своими зубами и ногтями на светлой коже Джека. Один особенно яркий, длинный и глубокий след тянулся от левого соска вниз до самой дорожки темных волос и уходил под край оранжевого шелка в паху.

Кёртис Эверетт не был чудовищем и, что бы там ни думали, уважал гармонию линий и форм. В конце концов, он трижды посещал Музей искусств и знал, сколько стоят гладкие куски светлого мрамора, а нежный абрис лица Джека был практически безупречен. Темные ресницы слиплись от влаги, но двигались в такт глубокому дыханию, и только губы, как обычно, слишком выделялись на бледном лице. Кёртис ценил красоту, хотя идеальным решением было бы накрыть это лицо подушкой и держать до тех пор, пока тело не прекратит дергаться и не обмякнет, навсегда оставаясь на истерзанных простынях, прикрытое лишь оскверненным флагом. Он должен был так поступить и долго колебался, неспешно одеваясь у кровати, а после терял драгоценные минуты в гостиной, уже сжимая в пальцах заветную ключ-карту, но все еще не в силах выпустить из рук пиджак, в кармане которого она лежала. Отважься он с самого начала совершить то, что планировал, — и никаких проблем, но он успел сделать лишь два шага к порогу, когда из спальни донеслось ленивое:

— Далеко ли ты уйдешь? Сам как думаешь?

— Дальше, чем все остальные.

— О, это верно, верно... — голос звучал так, будто Джеку подрезали связки. — Мне жаль будет тебя сжигать, Эверетт. Скажи, а в хвосте принято глумиться над трупами? Потому что твое тело я без сомнений попользовал бы во все дыры.

— Отъебись, твое величество.

После всего, что произошло, каждая мышца казалась чужой, словно набитой ватой, как конечности детской тряпичной куклы, но Кёртис сжал в руках приклад автомата и высадил ногой хлипкий замок.

От двери Джека до входа в следующий вагон цепочкой растянулись шестеро вооруженных до зубов солдат. И целились они равнодушно, не моргая, направляя длинные жерла дул в голову и грудь.

— Прекрасно! — прорычал он, захлопывая дверь. — Мы в ловушке.

Откликнулся Джек Бенджамин, только всерьез отсмеявшись. И в его тоне сквозило не превосходство охотника, загнавшего дичь, или право сильного, по чьему приказу у двери выстроился расстрельный отряд, а странная ущербная слабина, почти умоляющий всхлип, когда он сказал:

— Мы восемнадцать лет в гребаной ловушке. Иди сюда. Тебе нужно расслабиться, поспать.

То, что приказы можно отдавать именно так, Кёртис не представлял. И то, что ноги откажутся подчиняться разуму — тоже, тело само собой развернулось в сторону широкой кровати, и Джек всего лишь дернул его за руку и крепко вжал ладонью в матрас, прежде чем Кёртис уснул. В награду за все предыдущее ему досталось сладкое, легкое, невесомое забытье без привычных кошмарных видений, где он заносит нож над женщиной, чтобы отобрать младенца, без раздражающих слух примет чужой жизни, под почти мелодичный напевный стук колес по колее.

И пробуждение — такое же. Тягучее и сладкое на вкус, как давно позабытый кленовый сироп. Джек Бенджамин водил кончиками пальцев по его груди, выписывал, вычерчивал по коже ему одному понятные знаки — от родинки на щеке вдоль шеи и до самых бедер, то и дело припадал губами к соску или животу, языком повторяя путь пальцев. Кёртис хотел бы не открывать глаз и беззвучно млеть под волнующими прикосновениями, потому что его никогда и никто так не ласкал. Ни разу в странно вывернувшейся восемнадцать лет назад жизни ему не перепадала такая огромная кровать, полный покой и партнер рядом, который умел обращаться с телом и его частями.

— Ты хорошо знаешь что делаешь, да? — выдохнул Кёртис, стараясь, чтобы слова не походили на стон, когда руки Джека откинули одеяло и губы прошлись по самой границе кожи и волос в паху.

— Мы же извращенцы из первых вагонов, — тихо рассмеялся тот в ответ. — У меня была масса времени на практику.

Кёртис мог бы его возненавидеть. Но только если бы у него хватило выдержки сопротивляться настойчивой и нежной атаке. И легким дуновениям поверх влажных дорожек на коже, и осторожным, словно на пробу, прикосновениям языка к вставшему члену, и чуть более решительным поглаживаниям мошонки и бедер. И он точно не позволил бы ничего большего, если бы с полной ясностью не осознал — платой за продвижение вперед несомненно станет жизнь Джека Бенджамина, так некстати засветившего универсальный ключ. Если полоумная министр Мейсон служила отличным щитом, то насколько ценна жизнь настоящего короля?

Ценил ли ее сам Джек Бенджамин, Кёртис не знал. По крайней мере, он точно мог сказать, что тот не обладал ни брезгливостью, ни представлениями о том, что позволено, а что нет в иерархии хвоста. Потому что король силой развел его колени, скользя языком ниже, ткнулся лицом в промежность и накрепко вцепился в его бедра, чтобы Кёртис и не думал извернуться. И когда важный кончик языка коснулся сжатой дырки ануса, внутри завибрировало так неожиданно, звеняще и бесстыдно, что Кёртис захлебнулся вдохом. Джек вылизывал его медленно, широко и влажно, беззастенчиво наслаждаясь своими действиями, и отпрянул только после того, как по животу Кёртиса пробежала легкая дрожь.

— Ну же, хоть один стон, — умоляюще выдохнул Джек, — дай мне понять...

Но Кёртис упрямо молчал. Неважно, что воздуха в легких уже не хватало на вдох и хотелось взвыть в полный голос, когда Джек насаживался ртом и поднимал взгляд, ища на его лице безмолвный ответ. Кёртис чувствовал, как влажный напряженный член трется о его голень, и с силой вдавливал лицо Джека в свой пах, заставляя брать глубже, сжиматься вокруг ствола и — господи! — если бы он сейчас положил пальцы на его горло, то он почувствовал бы, как чуть выше кадыка толкается собственный член. И уж точно Кёртис Эверетт не позволил бы трахать себя, как вагонную шлюху, пальцем в зад, если бы не был уверен, что это последний секс в жизни Джека. Самым кончиком, а после на две фаланги, но он ощущал скольжение внутри, и этого хватало, чтобы цепь наслаждения замыкало, коротило нестройными хаотичными вспышками удовольствия. А если он смог хоть что-то сделать, то в самый последний момент отстраниться и распахнуть глаза, чтобы увидеть, как его сперма клеймит жадные губы, светлую кожу с легкой щетиной, оседает в ямочке на подбородке, липнет к ресницам потемневших глаз, и как король Джек дотягивается кончиком языка до капли над верхней губой и слизывает ее с легким стоном, а после становится на колени и сам кончает, несколькими грубыми движениями доводя себя до глухого рычания. И, блядь, он смотрел на Кёртиса в этот миг. Смотрел так, что сердце скручивало в узел — жадно, безумно, с восторгом, как на самое ценное сокровище мира.

И так просто было податься вперед, найти губами губы и сцеловать последний рваный выдох, едва касаясь языком. Какая разница. Джек Бенджамин был обречен.

Джек рухнул головой в простыню где-то у его бедра и жалобно застонал:

— Не желаю шевелиться. Хоть стреляй, Эверетт, я не сдвинусь с места.

— Ты же не сомневаешься, что выстрелю? — наскоро обтершись тем, что вчера было белоснежной простыней, Кёртис вновь застегивал джинсы и клетчатую рубашку, после выковыривал остатки кронола из старых лохмотьев, тщательно проверял основной и запасной магазины автоматов и перешнуровывал ботинки целыми шнурками из запасов Джека, а король все еще лежал в постели, легкомысленно раскинувшись, открывая беззащитную спину с едва заметным пушком над лопатками. Из его горла вырывались томные, чуть слышные стоны, когда он двигал бедрами по постели.

Кёртису потребовалась секунда, чтобы сглотнуть горячий ком и представить это тело распяленным меж двух железных штырей на цепях. Нет, это было вовсе не то, что могло бы понравиться лично Кёртису Эверетту. Куда больше ему пришлось по душе то, что Джек даже не вздрогнул, когда дуло уперлось в его затылок.

— Итак, твое похотливое величество, у тебя есть выбор. И, поверь, я милосерден. Но не более, чем наш милосердный Уилфорд. Либо ты натягиваешь штаны, либо идешь со мной как есть — и тогда уже серьезно натянут тебя. В коридоре солдаты... Они порадуются голой шлюхе с раздолбанным задом и умелым ртом.

— Тебе понравилось, — тихо фыркнул Джек в подушку.

— Если бы я этого не хотел, тебе бы не удалось. Одевайся, — рявкнул Кёртис, швыряя скомканными джинсами в спину короля.

— Тебе было бы неприятно, если бы они...

— Заткнули твой рот своими хуями? Приятно, и очень. А теперь молись, чтобы мой палец не дрогнул, пока я жду. Быстро, Бенджамин, шутки кончились.

Джек легко перекатился на спину и замер, подставляясь под взгляд Кёртиса. А после жадно облизнулся и потянулся вперед, языком проходясь по краю дула и смыкая вокруг него свои зацелованные губы.

Рука Кёртиса дрожала, а Джек с узким черным дулом во рту смотрел, не моргая, с вызовом, и неспешно втягивал щеки, будто хотел высосать досланный патрон.

— Ебаный псих, — пробормотал Кёртис, чувствуя, как кровь опятьприливает к паху. — Я засуну тебе этот автомат в дырку до самого приклада.

Джек сглотнул, скользнул губами, оставив влажный след на металле, и легким движением отвел оружие от своего лица, быстро садясь на кровати.

— Мы все здесь психи с напрочь вытраханными мозгами, — улыбнулся он. — Не думай, что ты чем-то отличаешься. Пиджак подай, будь любезен.

Кёртис заставил себя не отводить глаз, следя за тем, как Джек втискивается в джинсы, слегка выгибает поясницу, застегивая молнию, а затем ныряет в вырез футболки и наконец похлопывает по карманам пиджака, удостоверяясь, что ключа-карты в них нет.

— Я сейчас нагнусь, — не глядя, предупредил Джек, — постарайся держать себя в руках и не отстрелить мне яйца. Сам понимаешь, нужная вещь.

Шлица его пиджака разошлась, выставляя напоказ обтянутый плотной тканью зад, пока он нашаривал под кроватью обувь, и, конечно, Кёртис понимал, что тот специально слегка покачивает бедрами и поджимает ягодицы, но все же направил автомат в пол. Так, на всякий случай.

— Ну, я готов, — резко повернулся к нему Джек. — Давай, что ты там придумал?

Не медля, Кёртис поймал его в жесткий захват, сжимая шею в локтевом сгибе, приставил автомат к виску и наподдал коленом, направляя к двери.

— Это была прелестная ночь. Такой жадный до ласк, такой горячий и красивый. Жаль, сам не понимаешь насколько, — прошептал Джек прежде, чем Кёртис распахнул дверь.

Шесть автоматов и равнодушных лиц мгновенно повернулись в его сторону.

— Парни, все хорошо. Этот бугай со мной, — полузадушенно крикнул Джек, как будто не Кёртис здесь был тем, кто должен владеть ситуацией.

Отряд охраны послушно отвел оружие и разделился на две части, открывая Кёртису коридор.

— Я бы не торопился идти, Кёртис. Как только они окажутся за спиной — всё... Прощай твоя прекрасная задница. Райс, вы впереди.

Первый из отряда кивнул, вытащил из кармана такую же карту, заставив разъехаться в стороны двери вагона, и без колебаний повел солдат за собой.

Кёртис подталкивал Джека, ничуть не ослабляя хватку, по следующему вагону до обычной деревянной двери, преграждающей путь. Солдаты замерли возле нее, вытянувшись по стойке смирно.

— Вольно, — скомандовал Джек. — Райс, чего ждешь, открывай.

Тот надавил витую ручку, и Джек шагнул первым, увлекая Кёртиса через порог.

Каждый новый вагон становился открытием. Кёртис прошел сквозь тюремный бокс, где заключенным были выделены узкие, закрытые со всех сторон ящики, напоминающие секции в морге; через пищевую фабрику, отсек водоснабжения и жилые вагоны обслуги; как и все его спутники, удивлялся гигантскому аквариуму, едва не переварил свой собственный желудок на продовольственных складах и в кухне ресторана. Его выворачивало от урока истории в школьном вагоне и трясло от ненависти в дискотеках, кинотеатрах и личных апартаментах, и он едва удержался от очередной вспышки ярости, когда увидел, сколько места занимает один-единственный король с его гигантской кроватью, письменным столом, сверкающим унитазом и душевой кабиной. Сейчас же Кёртису стало все равно.

Джек Бенджамин — специально, Кёртис мог бы поручиться — прижался своим задом к его паху, крепко потерся об него и возвестил официальным и радостным голосом:

— Дамы и господа, Кёртис Эверетт собственной персоной!

Запах его кожи сводил с ума: крепкий и явный — смешавшихся пота и спермы, влажных волос на затылке Джека, едва различимый— чистой одежды и мыла.

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, и ухо Кёртиса уловило лязг, с которым отряд выстроился в линию, отрезая путь назад.

Три пары глаз изучали его лицо, и ему немедленно захотелось укрыться за спиной Джека, но именно поэтому, чтобы они не почуяли, не поняли его замешательство, он с силой оттолкнул его и замер, направляя автомат на тех, кто устроился в креслах напротив. Их было трое, а четвертое, крайнее слева, кресло пустовало и, очевидно, предназначалось Джеку.

— Поздравляю, Бенджамин, — скривился мужчина с постным вытянутым лицом и пригладил остатки рыжих волос за ушами.

— О да, — придыхание Джека обдало Кёртиса горячей волной. Если сейчас король откроет свой похабный рот и хотя бы намекнет на то, как легко, шаг за шагом сдавался ему Кёртис... Двух магазинов вполне хватит, чтобы никто из услышавших не выжил.

— Он хорош, как мы и предполагали, — продолжил Джек и потянулся, выгнулся в пояснице, как большой кот.

Закутанная с ног до головы в тяжелую блестящую ткань женщина — возможно, женщина, ведь мужчины на поезде вряд ли позволили бы себе так ярко красить веки и ресницы, но что Кёртис мог знать о нравах головных вагонов? — хмыкнула. Третий, высохший старик в бронежилете и шлеме, из-под которого выбивались седые лохмы, нашарил под стулом кислородную маску и приложил ее к лицу.

— Я вовсе не это имел в виду, Бенджамин, — сказал длиннолицый, указывая глазами на лацкан Джека, где переливалась золотая корона. На его собственном пиджаке блестела едва заметная булавка, означавшая, что символ был приколот внутри, как раньше у Джека.

— Не завидуй, Билли, — ухмыльнулся Джек. — Во всех смыслах. Я давно говорил тебе...

— Мои предки отличаются долгожительством и отменным здоровьем, а также предусмотрительностью, — в речи Билли вдруг прорезался отчетливый акцент, — и если не бабуля, то отец точно смог дожить до сегодняшнего дня. Поэтому я не имею права...

Джек зевнул и легко поклонился, изобразив на лице ироничное почтение.

— Мальчики, прекратите свои обычные ссоры, — зазвучал из-под вороха тканей женский голос, Кёртис заметил, что среди других украшений ее наряд отмечен короной с изображением полумесяца. — И давай, Бенджамин, вспомни, что ты командуешь охраной поезда, и доложи обстановку.

— Да, достопочтенная, — Джек щелкнул по-парадному каблуками, а после обернулся к Кёртису и не слишком-то тихо добавил: — Наша Иман. Считает себя наместницей своего бога на поезде. Так забавно... На самом деле она единственная из нас, кто не имеет прав на корону.

— Мне кажется, — повысила голос та, — мы выяснили всё пять лет назад. И это не разговор для посторонних. Пока мой сын слишком мал, я выступаю от его имени. Надеюсь, в его правах на владение нашей частью мира ты не сомневаешься. Иначе мне придется напомнить, сколь малым влиянием обладал твой отец и как предписывает поступать моя вера с такими, как ты.

— Пожалуйста, Иман... — Билли, чье лицо было смутно знакомо Кёртису, умоляюще сложил руки.

Джек приблизился к Кёртису, заставив задохнуться от того, как легко и просто было бы сейчас дотянуться до его припухших губ, а после вновь использовать короля как живой щит, обходя этих троих — ужасно, до омерзения неприятных; и самым опасным из них представлялся вовсе не рыжий англичанин и не увешанная золотом и цветными камнями Иман, а почти неподвижный старик, трубка от кислородной маски которого уходила куда-то глубоко в стену. Он изучал Кёртиса водянистыми немигающими глазами, но казалось, будто сдирает кожу, срезает с костей мышцы, вываливает напоказ душу перед теми, кто по рождению считал, что имеет право приказывать Кёртису. Этот взгляд заставил его надежней перехватить приклад и лишний раз проверить, снят ли автомат с предохранителя.

— И вошла старшая, и спала с отцом своим в ту ночь; а он не знал, когда она легла и когда встала, — вдруг прошептал Джек, глядя прямо ему в глаза и дергая плечом в сторону Иман. — Ничем не лучше, помнишь?

— И это заставляет вернуться к основному вопросу, — отрывисто пролаял Билли. — Почему Уилфорд выбрал тебя, Эверетт?

— Меня никто не выбирал.

— Я же не спрашиваю, что в тебе нашел наш Джек. Это очевидно. Мятежник МакГрегор четыре года назад остановился, не дойдя до отсека водоснабжения пять вагонов. Браво, Бенджамин, отличная была вылазка. Но в этот раз охрана получила приказ Уилфорда не препятствовать тебе. Твой отец король? Важная персона? Бывший президент Америки?

— Автомеханик из Куинси. Мне пришлось идти вперед, но не значит, что я не хотел этого сам. Баба в желтом, шлюха Уилфорда, увела с собой детей. Бунт вспыхнул стихийно. Я считал, что следует еще подождать. Не понимаю, твое очередное величество, почему я напрягаю челюсти вместо того, чтобы засадить тебе пулю в голову, перешагнуть через ваши трупы и не терять времени, пока лично не пересчитаю каждую кость Уилфорда. Но ты хотел знать и теперь знаешь.

— Чаю? — вежливо и спокойно отозвался Билл. — Мы все здесь жалкие огрызки старого мира, живущие каждый своей надеждой. Давай, Кёртис Эверетт, просто поговорим.

Иман приглашающе кивнула, а Джек сделал едва уловимый жест, и один из его солдат притащил из угла стул.

— Я сыт!

— Похвальная экономность.

— Кое-что вышло из-под контроля, Билли, — проговорил Джек, усаживаясь на свое место, и как специально поерзал, скривился и широко улыбнулся, глядя прямо на Кёртиса. — Мы потеряли гораздо больше пассажиров, чем рассчитывали.

Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи, а особенно утре, были вовсе некстати. И, наверное, все самые безумные и сокровенные мысли мелькнули на лице Кёртиса, потому что Иман прикрыла махровые черные ресницы, а Билл закатил глаза.

— Вы... Вы планировали потери?

— Безусловно. Каждый раз. Ресурсы ограничены и восполняются с предсказуемой скоростью, поэтому следует перераспределять их так, чтобы всегда хватало всем. Когда «Сноупирсер» отправился в путь, он был всего лишь круизным поездом, впервые идущим вокруг света. Слышал о Титанике? Что-то вроде этого. Почти каждый, кто оказался в пассажирских вагонах, был гостем первого рейса, а в центральных селился персонал. Милейший и, как я понимаю, ныне покойный Сайлас Бенджамин без приглашения взобрался на борт после катастрофы, но мы признали его право быть среди нас. В отличие от сына, он обладал пастью бультерьера и разумом истинного правителя, хотя от его государства осталось одно название. Если бы не непрошенные «зайцы» в хвосте, мы бы без проблем продержались еще лет пятьдесят. Мы имеем понятие о чести, достоинстве и контроле над рождаемостью. В отличие от...

Кёртис не намеревался больше слушать.

Четверо солдат повисли на его плечах и зафиксировали руки, еще один сильно ударил прикладом по ногам, и Кёртис рухнул на колени перед столом королей, глухо рыча и напрягая шею, чтобы ценой собственных позвонков не склонить голову, не покориться, не признать чужую власть.

— Браво, браво, — легко зааплодировала Иман. — Этот дикарь и вправду настоящий воин.

Билл похлопал себя по карманам и швырнул на пол перед стреноженным Кёртисом знакомый железный футляр, а Джек кивнул отряду, и хватка на его плечах ослабла. Первым делом Кёртис двинул освободившимся локтем в пах одному из солдат.

В его голове никак не могли сложиться все куски головоломки. Будь рядом Гиллиам, он бы точно нашел слова успокоения, смог поддержать или объяснить, что все это значит. Но Кёртис был один, совсем один, ведомый вперед лишь ослепляющей ненавистью и данным обещанием. Он до боли прикусил щеку изнутри, наполняя рот собственной кровью, чтобы смыть даже остатки памятной сладости, потому что, блядь, это отвлекало. И потому что серые глаза короля Бенджамина смотрели на него презрительно, так же равнодушно, как черные, обведенные жирными линиями, Иман.

Он почти сплющил железный капсюль, вынимая из него очередной красный клочок бумаги с четкими буквами. Такие же записки привели его сюда, безошибочно подсказывая, что ждет за самыми важными дверями. Указали на инженера, а после — на отсек водоснабжения, предупредили о наличии огнестрельного оружия. Сейчас на бумажке значилось два слова: «Личная гвардия». Он задумчиво взъерошил короткий ежик волос. Все в комнате следили за ним неотрывно, словно сейчас у Кёртиса Эверетта вырастут крылья, вокруг головы засветится золотистый нимб, и он пробьет крышу, взлетит и одарит мир долгожданным теплом.

— Эм-м-м... — только и смог сказать он.

— Не отличается сообразительностью, да? — хмыкнула Иман, обращаясь к Джеку.

— О, дорогая, у него масса других достоинств, оценить которые в полной мере тебе не удастся, — парировал тот. — Кёртис, послушай, это не наши послания. Мы только могли перехватывать их и передавать дальше, ожидая, к чему они приведут.

— К смерти семидесяти четырех процентов моих людей, — глухо сказал Кёртис. — Мейсон заранее знала точную цифру. Ублюдки. Ебаные кукловоды.

— Не мы дергали тебя за ниточки, — развел руками Билл. — Я вновь задам тебе тот же вопрос: почему Уилфорд выбрал тебя?

— Блядь, иди и спроси его сам! — Кёртис прицелился, чтобы ударить ногой по столу, и вскинул оружие.

— Не-не, Райс, погоди, — быстро сказал Джек командиру отряда. — Давай поглядим, чем кончится. Сейчас наш Билли признается, что в чем-то несовершенен.

— У нас нет доступа к двигателю, — со вздохом ответил Билл. — Никто из нас никогда не видел Уилфорда и не говорил с ним. Приказы министру Мейсон передает секретарь, та самая, в желтом, и появляется она всегда с отрядом вооруженной охраны.

— Тогда почему все так уверены, что он вообще существует? Потому что так учит картонная красотка в вашей школе?

— Первые три года я и вовсе думал, что это какой-то социальный эксперимент. Вроде тех, что проводят в Стэнфорде или Гарварде. Модель Апокалипсиса, и мы — недобровольные участники, согласившиеся лишь на кругосветную поездку. Но потом случился бунт Семерых, все видели, как они замерзли насмерть, едва сумев выйти наружу. После самые сознательные из нас взяли на себя ответственность за жизнь внутри поезда.

— Пожрал бы ты человечину и попил собственную мочу — гораздо быстрее понял бы, что все серьезно, — Кёртис со злорадным удовольствием увидел, как зажимают рот ладонями Билл и Иман. — Каждый из вас не дотягивает до старика Гиллиама, хотя его оставшиеся рука и нога не были так идеально чисты, как ваши.

Вдруг тот, кого он считал полумертвым, а в лучшем случае спящим в кресле, издал под пластиком тихий ехидный и хихикающий звук, от которого Кёртиса продрало морозом от самой макушки до пяток. Мало кому удавалось настолько испугать его за долгие годы.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

— Гиллиам? Гиллиам Стивенсон? — старик с трудом отнял дыхательную маску от лица, и все в комнате затихли, вслушиваясь в хрипящие и свистящие звуки из его легких. — Это все объясняет.

Десяток рук с трудом удержали Кёртиса на месте. Он рычал, вырывался, разве что не кусался, стараясь избавиться от них и добраться до старого хрыча, чтобы выдавить из него слова каплю за каплей. Если понадобится, то и с остатками его жалкой жизни.

— Успокойся, мудак полоумный, — свистящий шепот Джека ничуть не улучшил ситуацию.

Его близость поднимала внутри Кёртиса дикую первобытную волну, которая была так же далека от спокойствия, как мир и проблемы передних вагонов далеки от грязи, убожества и плиток из хитиновых панцирей.

— Повтори, сука. Что значит «все объясняет»? — сквозь зубы выплюнул Кёртис, до боли выворачивая плечо.

Сзади вновь прилетело тяжелым под колени, но он сумел удержаться на месте, так и не добравшись до горла старика.

— Как ты там говорил? — едва внятно прошипел тот, вновь потянувшись к маске. — Иди и спроси его сам.

— Гиллиам мертв. Солдат охраны разнес ему голову выстрелом. Ваша министр заплатила за его смерть, и это недостойная плата за достойного человека. Всех ваших жизней не хватило бы, чтобы искупить...

— Такой смешной, — очень чисто и звонко сказал старик, глубже глотнув воздуха. — Вымахал здоровенный, а наивен как школьник. Ну так Уилфорда спроси. Ты же к нему и шел.

Кёртис почувствовал, что хватка на его плечах ослабла, кто-то позади хлопнул его по спине, а пальцы Джека — их мимолетное тепло и легкое покалывание от прикосновения он не мог перепутать ни с чем — оправили ворот рубашки и прошлись по затылку, приглаживая волосы.

— Давай же, Кёртис, который зашел дальше всех, — насмешливо фыркнул голос Джека, — дойди до конца. Если сможешь.

Больше всего Кёртису хотелось нажать спусковой крючок автомата, который ткнулся в его ладонь, а еще стереть презрительную гримасу у каждого в этой комнате и бить-бить-бить, нещадно лупить кулаками по напряженному лицу с чересчур яркими, жадными и нежными губами, чтобы кожа треснула под костяшками и прозрачные глаза цвета предгрозового неба заволокло бездумной пеленой. Он готов был въебать так, чтобы зубы хрустнули и посыпались белой крошкой на окровавленный подбородок, и после ткнуть его лицом в подушку и расписаться в собственном превосходстве, заставляя навсегда забыть, как непростительно, неосмотрительно расслабился несколько часов назад, позволив Джеку Бенджамину думать, что над Кёртисом можно насмехаться.

— Он опасен, — прошуршал за спиной ворох ткани и драгоценностей.

— Да, — с придыханием сказал Джек, слишком громко для того, чтобы его услышал только Кёртис. — Именно поэтому я трахнул его.

Кёртис мог стерпеть многое, но не ложь. Металл оружия не холодил, а жег ладонь, и когда до ушей донеслись легкие смешки верного Джеку отряда, он не стал медлить. Развернулся, круша прикладом и кулаком что попадется, рванул вперед к очередной двери и быстро махнул ключ-картой, оставляя позади себя всех противников.

Вагон качнуло на стрелке, Кёртис едва удержался в ледяном, сжатом гармошкой переходе и на мгновение пожалел, что теплое, заношенное до дыр пальто осталось где-то в спальне. Но холод пришелся как нельзя кстати — унял дрожь, притушил горячую волну внутри и охладил кожу там, где ее касались пальцы Джека. Кёртис перевел дух, прислушался и, не различив позади ни малейшего шороха, открыл доступ в следующий вагон. Дверь плавно сомкнулась у него за спиной; впереди оказалось невероятно пустое пространство с единственным небольшим окном под потолком, и неясный свет бросал блики на следующие ворота.

Будь Кёртис слегка сентиментальней, не желай он — и лучше бы не думать, ради чего — дойти до двигателя и найти ответы на все вопросы, счел бы благом огромный пустой и привычно темный вагон. Здесь можно было сползти вниз по стене, уткнуться лицом в ладони и так провести остаток своих дней: в тишине, нарушаемой лишь привычным стуком колес, в тепле и одиночестве, до тех самых пор, пока зверь, что жил в нем, не пожрет сам себя изнутри и тело не сдастся голоду.

Это была бы прекрасная смерть. Лучше, чем от ржавого топора, не милосердней, но правильней, чем от пули, случайно прилетевшей в спину или висок. Кёртис успел бы вспомнить большой «Форд», который наконец-то закашлялся и завелся в гараже после нескольких месяцев, что они с отцом провели, склонившись над двигателем. Вкус имбирного печенья, которое пекла мать — Кейтлин, вот как ее звали, Кейтлин! — на Рождество. Нелепые, слишком высокие каблуки Мейси Холл и синие блестки на ее веках, трехцветный клетчатый плед на своей кровати и вкус апельсинового сока по утрам.

Этот вагон мог бы стать уютным именным склепом Кёртиса Эверетта, всей его прошлой и настоящей жизни — дурной, бессмысленной, полной потерь, ограничений, ежедневной борьбы, с вечными царапинами на душе и теле и вкусом желчи на кончике языка. Если бы сейчас прихоть одного из тех богов, в которых Кёртис не верил никогда, прервала бы его существование, он бы умер счастливым, погруженным в отчетливо всплывшие давние воспоминания, позволившим себе жалеть не о минутах слабости, а о той половине жизни, когда от него ничего не зависело.

Легкий шорох в полутьме показался ему избавлением. Если его череп, как голова старика Гиллиама, сейчас разлетится на куски и серо-желтые пятна украсят голые стены вагона — что ж, больше не придется винить себя в том, что не дошел до конца, не исполнил данное Тане обещание найти сына, не узнал разгадки и позволил себе волноваться, сможет он ее принять или нет.

— Послушай, Эверетт...

Хуево это звучало. Интонации в голосе Джека возвращали его в реальность, а вовсе не этого Кёртис желал всей душой. Сомнения — не то, что требовалось ему сейчас. Но Джек прокрался сквозь открытые двери гребаной кошачьей походкой и плавно опустился на колени меж его разведенных ног. Пахло от него одуряюще и пьяно — проведенной ночью и растерянностью Кёртиса, можжевельником и фруктовым мылом. И пальцы зарывались в короткие волосы на затылке, а губы, так и не разбитые прикладом, находили уязвимые места то под глазом, то на скуле, то на мочке уха.

— Ты невероятный, — шептал Джек, и Кёртис не мог — не хотел! — сопротивляться его словам, рукам, настойчивому напору, который бил под дых сильнее любого железного штыря.

— Такой настоящий, — голос Джека срывался, словно тот был пьян или не мог вдохнуть тяжелый разряженный воздух. — Глупый, предсказуемый, но настоящий. Живой, честный, искренний. Среди наших таких нет, никогда не было.

Губы Джека коснулись его сжатого рта, и Кёртис повиновался, выдохнул, раскрылся, давая доступ. Позволил себе очередную слабость, и будь проклят язык Джека Бенджамина за то, как умело касался десен и нёба, как высасывал душу и заставлял забыться.

— Ну же... давай, оттолкни меня, Кёртис. Скажи, что я тебе не по нраву.

О да, Кёртис не умел признавать поражение. Поэтому и только поэтому он не позволил себе и короткого всхлипа. Но сам-сам-сам, без принуждения, обнял Джека, безмолвно дал разрешение гладить скулы и разминать напряженные мышцы, и чувствовал нереальную, сладкую и глубокую волну возбуждения, вовсе неуместного, мешающего здраво мыслить или отказаться.

— Я мог бы тебя трахнуть, — заполошно выдохнул Джек. — Вылизать твою дырку, и у тебя не хватило бы сил возражать, только стонать, когда мой язык толкнется туда, куда должен войти член. Ты не сопротивлялся бы, я знаю, вижу, ты тоже хочешь меня.

Джек ничего не делал, лишь целовал, говорил и поглаживал его кончиками пальцев сквозь плотную ткань джинсов. Кёртис дал бы убить себя раньше, чем согласился бы — это охуенно. Так странно, жарко и возбуждающе, словно на нем нет и нитки одежды, а слова Джека шуршат, как шелк флага — единственной преграды между ними.

— Ты нарываешься, — едва прохрипел Кёртис, с трудом сдерживая стон. — Когда я дойду до двигателя, то сделаю тебя своей шлюхой. Выряжу в ярко-желтое, и ты станешь носить мои приказы в хвост.

— Уверен? — и слова Джека уже не так нежны, как губы и пальцы; бьют отточенно, по самому больному, до крови. — Дурак, ох какой же дурак! Здесь ты сучка, исполняющая чужие приказы. Не имеет значения, кто кому вставляет.

— Я не оставлю на тебе живого места, — и надо бы, чтобы звучало устрашением, а не обещанием, но Кёртис сам поймал его губы и языком осторожно тронул уголки рта, а ладонью скользнул под пиджак и почти обжегся о горящую кожу. И Джек вырывался, выкручивался из объятий, сам желая действовать, гладил трехнедельную щетину и касался так трепетно, восторженно и нежно, словно целовал крылья бабочки, а не ресницы грубого варвара с впитавшейся в кожу чужой кровью. И это почему-то отрезвило не хуже холода в переходах между вагонами.

— Урод, — протянул Кёртис сквозь зубы, — все равно я пойду дальше.

— Ты тоже мне нравишься, — Джек криво улыбнулся, поправляя одежду и вновь бездумно поворачиваясь спиной. — Твой Гиллиам, о котором ты так восторженно говоришь... Ты с ним?..

— Побойся своего бога, Бенджамин. Нет. Никогда. Не смей своим извращенным мозгом...

— Что ты, что ты, — быстро ретировался Джек. — Просто фантазия. Я мог бы передернуть на...

— Заткнись, иначе получишь пулю в глотку. Гиллиам — лучший из всех, кого я встречал в жизни. Ради того, чтобы узнать, я готов...

И Кёртис увидел, как загорается, кувыркается и посверкивает в воздухе золотая карта, лежавшая в его заднем кармане. Джек поймал блестящий прямоугольник, на секунду прижал к губам и швырнул на пол.

— Остановить тебя — это так просто, что даже скучно, Эверетт. Купить можно всех, главное — знать, в какой валюте платить.

Струйка крови из рассеченной скулы — совсем небольшая плата за дерзкие слова. И больше всего ему хотелось попробовать кровь Джека Бенджамина на вкус, но он на секунду нагнулся подобрать ключ. Переход между вагонами — самое лучшее место, чтобы остудить пылающую кровь; Кёртис вжался в вибрирующую стену лбом, потом подбородком, грудью, а после пахом и коленями, и холод вновь вернул трезвость суждениям и покой разуму.

— Потрясающе! — издали прокричал Джек. — Ты еще больший кретин, чем я воображал!

Золотая карта не сработала на выходе из следующего вагона, забитого ящиками и холодильниками, где Кёртис вспомнил, как пахнет кофе от одной только надписи «мокко» на блестящей упаковке.

* * *

Дверь не поддавалась, хотя он лупил по ней изо всех сил — ладонями, ногами с разбегу, выпустил полмагазина в железные створки и остановился лишь потому, что стук пустых гильз напомнил: следует беречь патроны.

А Джек все так же не шелохнувшись стоял у стены, скрестив на груди руки и упираясь носком туфли в пол.

— Как думаешь, что там? — крикнул он оттуда. — Я бы дал намек, но у тебя уже есть хозяин.

«Личная гвардия» — Кёртис вспомнил отряд, в сопровождении которого каждый раз являлась в хвост помощница Уилфорда. Вместо рубашки и джинсов на них была настоящая броня, как у полицейских; в противовес автомату с полупустым магазином и паре запасных — вооружены до зубов, прикрыты шлемами, снабжены визорами и передатчиками, и хрен знает, нет ли в их арсенале пары крылатых ракет.

— Блядь! — выдохнул Кёртис.

— Вот именно. Представь, что эти чудесные ребята по доброй воле открыли дверь. Без сомнения, они готовы к встрече с тобой.

И ведь он действительно не знал, что делать. Два десятка отлично снаряженных солдат — гарантированная смерть, едва створки раздвинутся. Персональный отряд палачей лично для Кёртиса. Финал.

Не то чтобы он боялся, но не сдыхать же разорванным на куски, искореженным пулями, под пристальным взглядом Джека. Смерть в одиночестве и тишине без зрителей и посторонних представлялась ему высшим благом, даром какого-то безымянного бога, но это... Нет, Кёртис Эверетт. Просто — нет. Собственную жизнь — единственное, что у него осталось, — Кёртис никогда не готов был продать задешево.

— Значит, так тому и быть, — вслух сказал он, заметив, что в полумраке лицо Джека озаряет брезгливая усмешечка, но расстояние чересчур велико, чтобы стереть ее с искривленных губ немедленно. И это слишком походило бы на бегство. Даже двадцать нешироких шагов назад — все равно отступление.

— Я приму бой, — повторил он. — Хоть нескольких, но положу прежде, чем...

Джек только хмыкнул и держал долгую театральную паузу, обшаривая взглядом фигуру Кёртиса, и тот, возможно, согласился бы на залп исцеляющего свинца немедленно, раньше, чем лед серых глаз прожжет в нем дыру насквозь.

— Этот почти труп в механическом кресле... — наконец заговорил Джек так, словно хотел обсудить цвет штор или сорт чая. — Это Кевин Хортон.

— Познавательно. Не смей приближаться — выстрелю.

— Ох, я и забыл, что ты не закончил школу, — хлопнул себя по лбу Джек, и, ебать, сколько еще насмешек способен был спустить ему Кёртис? — Он великий ученый. Квазары-шмазары, временные чревоточины, только не спрашивай, что это; дохлые коты и телепортирующиеся мухи. Восемнадцать лет назад он уже едва ходил. Ну, блядь, о Нобелевской премии ты точно слышал.

— Когда все началось, я был в летнем лагере. Лес, палатки, будь готов, будь честен, помогай другим. Похер на Нобеля или как там его. Кстати, он сколотил состояние на динамите, так что не смей мне втирать о вселенской справедливости. Мы сутки бежали как ненормальные, когда узнали про «Сноупирсер», а вслед застывала коркой земля, деревья падали от мороза, и никто не обращал внимания на уставших или замерзших. Добрался я один.

— Кто бы мог подумать, тебя все еще волнуют такие пустяки.

— Если ты скажешь, что он придумал то самое дерьмо, которое превратило планету в айсберг... Я вернусь и сдавлю руками его черепную коробку так, что мозги забьются мне под ногти.

Джек сглотнул слишком громко, чтобы оставить свою реакцию незамеченной.

— Позавчера пошел девятнадцатый год, как мы здесь, — медленно начал он, — и меня до сих пор слегка тревожит похмелье. За это время не проходило недели, чтобы Хортона не пытались убить гвардейцы Уилфорда. Можешь оказать им любезность и помочь. Но своих ребят тренировал лично я, и твое прекрасное тело отправится в костер быстрее, чем ты сумеешь причинить вред старику.

— Но... но...

— Тпру! — усмехнулся Джек. — В детстве у меня был пони, Виски. Дашь ему шенкелей, натянешь правильно поводья, и он летит вперед, перепрыгивает через овражки и воронки от бомб. А протянешь кусочек сахара — возьмет его с ладони, и губы такие бархатные, осторожные, а глаза темно-карие... Принц не должен ни к кому привязываться. Виски навьючили взрывчаткой и отправили под танк. Не очень-то помогло. У Гефа, страны, с которой мы воевали, были такие здоровенные танки, «Голиафы», ничем не прошибешь.

— Как трогательно, я почти прослезился. Давай-ка от лошадей к баранам в инвалидном кресле.

— Хортон утверждает, что снаружи потеплело со времен бунта Семерых. В первый же год на два градуса, и постепенно температура повышается все быстрее. Если верить его расчетам, то сейчас там не холодней, чем на какой-нибудь Аляске или в Сибири. Мы приближаемся к одной из южных частей маршрута...

— Хорошо, когда есть окна, правда? — Кёртис уже злился не на шутку. — Проезд моста Екатерины как отсчет нового года, нам объявляла министр Мейсон. Из наших никто не знает, где, блядь, вообще этот мост.

— В юго-восточной части Европы. Это все, что ты услышал? Поезд можно остановить! Мы не замерзнем и не умрем, если высунем нос наружу. За это знание Хортон каждый день рискует жизнью, потому что Уилфорд не нажмет тормоза по доброй воле. Но Билли считает, что где-то там должны быть выжившие. Бункеры времен предыдущих войн, закрытые лаборатории, стратегические укрытия. Чем не достойная цель?

— Это ложь, скорее всего. В хвосте регулярно кого-то осеняет божественными откровениями. Болезнь мозга, или слишком много кронола.

— И как ты ее проверишь, если сдохнешь за следующей дверью только потому, что плевать хотел на нашу помощь?

Напряженную тишину прорезал громкий свист, железный пол содрогнулся от грохота подошв, и отряд Джека вошел в вагон, печатая шаг.

— Ну что, парни, — сказал Джек,— повеселимся? Кэнелл, ты все еще против нашего плана?

Сейчас Кёртис прекрасно мог представить, как Джек Бенджамин командует армией на плацу в тонком обруче короны, сжимающей лоб. Его голос изменился, стал тверже, звонче, уверенней, и мягкие чувственные движения превратились в резкие жесты.

— Ты же знаешь, майор... — замялся тот, кого звали Кэнеллом, — у меня Эмилия и маленький Джек, и я не...

Кёртис не успел дернуться, когда в руке короля сверкнул пистолет, и гильзы после выстрелов щелкнули звонко и оглушительно. Джек высадил семь патронов в стену возле уха Кэнелла, процедив:

— Пошел вон, иначе следующим не промахнусь. Кто еще хочет передумать? Самое время.

Оставшиеся пятеро вытянулись в струнку, салютуя, словно на параде.

— МакРэйни, твой выход, — Джек посторонился, пропуская высокого мужчину с набитым тяжелым поясом на жилете.

Тот отодвинул плечом Кёртиса, легко, словно картонную заслонку, пробил неприметную планку слева от двери и наклонился над клубком проводов. Молчание остальных было невыносимым, но взрывотехник тихо шептал что-то похожее на детскую считалочку, пока ковырялся в панели и лепил зеленоватые шарики на одному ему известные места, и от этого становилось легче.

Как Джек оказался рядом, Кёртис не заметил, завороженный работой МакРэйни. Это разительно отличалось от того, как распечатывал двери инженер Нэм — грубо, словно вскрывал тупым ножом жестянки, а этот выглядел музыкантом, подбиравшим однажды услышанный мотив.

— Я сказал, что ты не лучше нас, Эверетт, — проговорил Джек. — Но и мы не хуже тебя. Где сейчас те, с кем ты вышел? Теперь я предлагаю тебе еще шесть жизней взамен на одного Уилфорда.

— Ты монстр.

— Да. Как и каждый здесь.

МакРэйни выбросил вверх руку, а Джек скомандовал:

— Готовность один! — и дернул Кёртиса вниз на холодный железный пол.

Легкая взрывная волна прошлась по его позвоночнику, всколыхнув недавнее, злое, жесткое, напрочь отмела сомнения, а дальше не случилось ничего, что стало бы для Кёртиса откровением или сюрпризом. Сквозь щель в нос ударил привычный запах человеческих тел, удушливое скопление пота, спермы, экскрементов, влажного белья и прогорклого жира. Вагон служил казармой личной гвардии Уилфорда.

— Делай то, что умеешь лучше всего. Просто иди вперед, — шепнул ему на ухо Джек, прежде чем створки разъехались на достаточную ширину.

* * *

Отряд застали врасплох, и это было более чем странно. По охраннику у каждой из двух дверей, и остальные — кто за столом, кто на полках двухэтажных кроватей. Почему они были не готовы отражать атаку, Кёртис даже не успел подумать, когда из-за его плеча просвистели пули, и оба часовых свалились, как подкошенные. Очевидно, Джек не врал, говоря, что его бойцы лучшие из лучших.

В одиночку он не прошел бы и трети вагона, но пятеро во главе с Джеком растеклись огненным ручьем вдоль стен, оттягивая на себя большую часть оставшейся охраны. Перемещались легко, едва уловимо глазу, бесшумно, и он завис, на секунду залюбовавшись тем, как Джек на ходу меняет магазин и, пригибаясь, заходит в тыл противнику, группируясь за каждым попутным укрытием.

Пуля чиркнула по бедру, кто-то подтолкнул в плечо, и Кёртис, как в страшном и глубоком сне, двинулся по вагону, стреляя вслепую, больше действуя прикладом, чем нажимая на спуск. До тех пор, пока перед его глазами не сверкнуло длинное широкое лезвие летящего прямо в голову клинка. Кёртис выбросил вперед ладонь, на лету ловя нож за рукоятку, и сразу услышал победный звон в ушах. Обернутый кожей черенок лег как влитой, и что ж... пусть он дикарь, бревно и ни черта не смыслит в тактике боя, но точно знает, что с отрубленной кистью не постреляешь. И, черт возьми, он вряд ли кому-то признался бы, даже самому себе, но ему это нравилось. Слишком много произошло за несколько дней такого, о чем Кёртис давно забыл или вовсе никогда не думал. Не думал он и сейчас, механически обрушивая окровавленное лезвие на любую преграду впереди, не замечая ничего вокруг, не слыша стука колес и свиста ветра из простреленных насквозь дыр в окнах и стенах; сплошной гул в голове и незамутненный восторг — древнее, всплывшее само по себе воспоминание, в котором он мчится по ночной безлюдной трассе в машине отца и краем глаза следит за стрелкой спидометра: сто, сто десять, сто двадцать. И больше ничего вокруг, даже мира, даже дороги впереди.

Как сквозь это одуряющее, багровое, плотное марево прорвалось тихое ругательство и за ним — едва различимый короткий стон? Чудом, не иначе. Или причина в том, что голос Джека оказался единственным, который он готов был услышать? Джек Бенджамин привалился плечом к горе ящиков, и кровь, отчего-то слишком яркая, непохожая на привычную густую и темную, хлестала из раны выше локтя.

Кёртис ухватил его за шиворот, как мелкого котенка, одной левой и потащил вперед, пока не ткнулся лбом в сплошную двойную металлическую панель, что отделяла их от следующего вагона. Следовало бы вести короля обратно назад, к своим, где есть лекарства и помощь, но три четверти помещени охраны уже остались позади, и за их спинами все еще шел бой. Шансов было гораздо меньше.

Он содрал остатки ногтей, пытаясь раздвинуть половинки железной двери, но даже ценой потянутых связок не сумел открыть их и на пару дюймов. Мышцы бугрились под рубашкой, разрывая тонкую ткань, и она липла к ране, там, где между левым соском и ключицей вновь кровоточила бабочка Гильбоа. А лицо Джека кривилось в дикой гримасе боли, и под слоем чужой крови и собственного пота бледнело до синевы.

Своего голоса Кёртис не слышал, только почувствовал, как напрягается гортань и кадык чуть не выпрыгивает наружу от надсадного воя, когда он обрушил лезвие на панель у двери. Железо поддалось с трудом, но треснуло неровной многоконечной снежинкой, и Кёртис с размаху всадил острие в путаное скопление цветных проводов и блестящих плат. В стене что-то щелкнуло, и между створками показался просвет толщиной в спичку.

— Держись, твое величество, — пробормотал он, и усилия, с которым он налег на одну из створок, с лихвой хватило бы остановить настоящий поезд. Половинка двери дрогнула, въехала меж железных панелей, открывая неширокий проход в холодный и темный тамбур. Кёртис действовал не слишком бережно, и Джек со стоном закусил губу, пока они протискивались внутрь.

Кёртис в последний раз напряг мышцы, сводя створки, и разразился потоком ругательств. Если у Джека не осталось хотя бы ножа, то на свидание с Уилфордом придется явиться безоружным.

— Мои парни, — прошептал Джек, оседая на пол. — Я знал их пятнадцать лет. Это слишком высокая цена, господи...

— В прошлый раз, когда мне пришлось выбирать, я сделал неправильный выбор, — ответил Кёртис. — Жизнь друга за жизнь Мейсон. Так что заткнись, у меня тоже никого не осталось.

— У меня никого и не было, — грустно улыбнулся Джек, прикрывая глаза.

Помещение оказалось небольшим и странным: всего лишь треть обычного вагона, где не было ничего, кроме двух дверей — прямо перед ними и на левой стене. Обе казались глухими и надежными, как в банковских хранилищах, но шесть ручек и плотная бронированная панель на левой притягивали взгляд Кёртиса. За нею был целый мир, где — он ни на секунду не хотел верить словам Джека — уже не холоднее, чем в Анкоридже. А за другой, отмеченной большим вензелем, скрывался Уилфорд. Это был конец пути. Точка. Предел мечтаний любого жителя хвоста. То место, куда он должен был привести Гиллиама, чтобы передать ему управление поездом, и единственная возможность узнать о судьбе детей. Если бы Джек слабо не пнул его по лодыжке, то Кёртис так и стоял бы, переводя взгляд с одной двери на другую.

— У меня пуля внутри, — прошипел Джек. — Можешь меня здесь и бросить. Все равно сдохну, если не вытащить.

И пока Кёртис колотил в дверь, которая отделяла их от Уилфорда, от машинного отделения и сердца «Сноупирсера» — вечного двигателя, Джек успел оторвать кусок футболки, смочить из фляги и заткнуть рану, натянув поверх простреленный пиджак.

Он не услышал, как щелкнул замок, и заметил только, что единственная створка слегка подалась вперед и плавно толкнула его в плечо, а после Джек Бенджамин вдруг оказался рядом, с неестественной для раненного скоростью, и сунул носок туфли и колено в образовавшийся зазор.

Изнутри потянуло мерзким: смрадным запахом смерти, горелым деревом, дерьмом, рвотой и отчаянием. А когда они в четыре руки распахнули тяжелую дверь, то первое, что услышал Кёртис — слабый всхлип у стены.

— Тимми, Тимми, малыш, — Кёртис присел около ребенка, почти все силы которого ушли на то, чтобы дотянуться до рычага управления дверью. Тимми открыл глаза и улыбнулся, протягивая руки:

— Кёртис... Хорошо, что ты пришел.

— Что за нахуй? — голос Джека в очередной раз вывел из ступора и перекрыл всхлипы ребенка и негромкий шорох за панелью машинного отделения. — Эверетт, только взгляни!

Желтый комок шелковой ткани он заметил сразу, а вслед за ним — молочно-белые широкие бедра, пошедшие синюшными пятнами, раскинутые колени и запекшуюся рану на груди личной помощницы Уилфорда.

— Шлюху нужно выебать, — простонал Тимми, — но я...

Ребенок согнулся в рвотном позыве, выворачивая под ноги Кёртису зеленоватую лужицу. Джек Бенджамин смотрел безумными глазами и двумя пальцами зажимал нос, брезгливо переступая по чистым островкам пола.

— Очевидно, это Уилфорд, — пробормотал он, легко пиная труп сухопарого лысого мужчины с простреленной головой.

— Они очень плохие, — хныкнул Тимми. — Было много еды... Так вкусно. И коричневая вода. Сладкая, щипала нос. Но шлюха отобрала еду. Много вредно, сказала она. Потом дам еще, сказала. Я не хотел потом, хотел сейчас.

— Это ты, Тимми, ты убил их?

— Она не давала еду. Еды было много. Теперь я главный, вся еда у меня, — ребенок выпрямился, упер руки в бока и высоко задрал подбородок, отчаянно напомнив ему погибшую Таню. — Иди скажи им, Кёртис... Я самый важный в поезде.

— Да-да, конечно, — пробормотал Джек, плавно обходя малыша по кругу. — Ты главный. Ты убил всех. Отобрал пистолет у шлюхи и застрелил ее и старика, так ведь, Тимми?

— Мне было плохо. Много вкусной еды для Тимми, а потом живот болит. У них еда, и у каждого своя кровать, и окно.

Джек поймал его в кольцо рук, оторвал от пола и забросил на плечо:

— Нельзя здесь оставаться. Пошли, малыш, я отведу тебя к маме.

— Не хочу к маме. У нее нет еды. Я выебал шлюху и победил старика. Я главный, важнее тебя.

Тимми колотил пятками по бедру Джека, но тот отступал в тамбур, пока Кёртис не крикнул вслед:

— А где Энди?

— Он слабак, не смог ничего. Его съел поезд, — последнее, что крикнул Тимми, когда Джек с трудом открыл створку и просунул его в щель, прежде чем она опять сомкнулась.

— Не беспокойся, о нем позаботятся. Боже, какое дерьмо придется разгребать, — вздохнул Джек, вернувшись. — В самом прямом смысле. Похуже, чем после недели сражения между Гильбоа и Гефом. Ты чего опять тормозишь, Эверетт? Кажется, это адресовано тебе.

Кёртис смял в кулаке сунутый ему листок:

— Тимми никогда... Он, блядь... ему шестой год, а все это... — действительно сложно было подобрать слова, когда в голове роилась куча разных мыслей и одна вытесняла другую.

— В апельсиновой роще уродился апельсин, — хмыкнул Джек. — Какая неожиданность. Он такой же, как каждый, кто живет в хвосте и блюдет его правила, пусть даже не успел попробовать человечины. И кто пошел за тобой, Кёртис? Кто погиб первым? А кто остался там? Ради кого ты проделал этот путь? Давай же, взгляни на последнее послание, это смешно.

Кёртис расправил скомканную бумажку и увидел выведенное четким знакомым почерком всего лишь одно слово: «Поезд».

— Очевидно, он ждал тебя, — рассуждал Джек, морщась и выбирая место, куда поставить ногу. — Будь я хоть немного наивней, предположил бы, что Уилфорду просто стало скучно. Очнись же, Кёртис, мать твою!

Затрещина, которой наградил его Джек, была звонкой, мощной, перекрывающей стук сердца. Кёртис прокусил губу, и из нее потянулась тонкая струйка крови, словно слизняк, оставляя теплый след на подбородке.

— Вот он, твой Гиллиам, — в него полетела книга с портретом на обложке. — Смотри же...

Книга была толстой, название — скоплением непонятных слов, а Джек швырял и швырял в него листки: тонкие брошюры, журнальные вырезки, письма и переплетенные в кожу рукописные фолианты, и бумажные клочки оседали на пол, покрывали лужи, пропитываясь склизкой жижей, скрывая развороченный затылок Уилфорда и русую поросль меж разведенных бедер его женщины.

— Гиллиам Стивенсон — та блядь, что вывалила на мир этот ебаный порошок. У нас ледниковый период имени Гиллиама Стивенсона, — злобно сказал Джек. — И если ты ему отсосал где-то в вонючих закоулках, чтобы он порекомендовал тебя Уилфорду как преемника... Я совсем не удивлюсь. Даже одобряю. Только не говори, что его настолько замучила совесть, и потому он добровольно резал себя на части и никогда не выбирался из хвоста. Потому что последнее явно не так.

В скулу оторопевшего Кёртиса врезался острый уголок рамки для фотографий: старик Гиллиам, в лохмотьях, с деревянным крюком вместо левой руки, с блестящим от полировки костылем под мышкой, криво и щербато улыбался, а на его плечах сомкнулись руки тех двоих, чьи трупы валялись на полу. Рамка моргнула, меняя изображение, и точно такая же сцена на фоне океанского побережья предстала глазам Кёртиса. Уилфорд, Гиллиам и безымянная, но по-прежнему в желтом, женщина — все лет на тридцать моложе, держали по коктейлю с яркими зонтиками и завитыми трубочками, и вдали за их спинами в синеве белел треугольник паруса. Дальше он смотреть не стал.

— Он выбрал тебя. Уилфорд выбрал тебя. Я выбрал тоже. Все выбирают тебя, Кёртис Эверетт. Не знаешь почему? Поделись соображениями, ну же!

— У тебя пуля в плече, — бездумно глядя в пространство, сказал Кёртис. — Нужно вытащить. Вокруг слишком много источников заразы.

Когда пальцы Джека щелкнули прямо перед его носом, Кёртис даже не вздрогнул.

— Верно, милый, — улыбнулся Джек. — Именно поэтому. И пуля причиняла бы дикие неудобства, не пройди она навылет. Но иначе ты так и не решился бы вломиться в дверь Уилфорда.

Пожалуй, это было больше, чем Кёртис мог вынести. Его голова разрывалась на части, и душу — или что там от нее осталось — терзали когти противоречивых чувств, и будь в ладони оружие, он дал бы им выход, но вместо этого с яростью обрушил кулаки на ближайшую стену, вымещая на ней всю злобу, непонимание и внезапные озарения.

В себя он пришел от легкой, нежной, но настойчивой ладони, гладившей его меж лопаток, и чувствовал на лице влагу: кровь, пот, сопли и слезы, которые и не думал вытирать.

— Все хорошо, все правильно, Кёртис, — шептал ему Джек. — Это сложно, но кто-то должен вести поезд. Мой отец считал, что власть и страсть несовместимы. Ты переубедил меня. Я хочу и то, и другое. Ну же... открой глаза, взгляни на эту красоту.

* * * 

Двигатель завораживал. Там, впереди, в самой голове первого вагона, за сдвинувшейся панелью, в круглой, блестящей, в три человеческих роста трубе, с отточенной размеренностью работали его части.

Шестеренки, металлические лепестки и поршни, тонкие сверкающие пластины и ажурные колеса — изящнейшее, безупречное, идеальное сочетание деталей, плетущих узоры, как стекла в черно-белом искрящемся калейдоскопе. Легкий скрежет и пронзительный тонкий звон, мягкое шуршание, ритмичные переливы тихого стука сплавлялись в совершенную мелодию — чистейшее торжество жизни и силы. Двигатель был прекрасен. Стоило идти только ради того, чтобы шагнуть внутрь.

Слияние великолепного мощного зверя и хрупкого ангела, он подавлял величием и мощью, заставлял сердце разгоняться в ритме своих движений, а душу взмывать куда-то прочь в обледеневшие небеса, словно в церкви хором поют рождественский гимн и вот-вот послышится пронзительная трель колокольчика.

Двигатель не мог быть порождением разума, заключенного в черепе мертвого Уилфорда, и все же был им — безукоризненной машиной и божественной сутью.

Но Кёртис Эверетт не верил в бога.

И больше не осталось людей, которым он хотел бы доверять. Наивные и глупые, самому себе придуманные правила привели его сюда, а их остатки сейчас наматывались на прочные штыри двигателя, размельчаясь в жерновах в порошок. И бога точно нельзя выключить, с размаху воткнув кусок железа между зубцами шестеренок.

Оглушительный вой и вспышки красного света ввергли Кёртиса в первобытный экстаз. Божество министра Мейсон, детище Уилфорда, сердце «Сноупирсера» и его собственное предназначение издавало хриплые грубые звуки, как каждый издыхающий в муках, и Кёртис наслаждался агонией, бессмысленной, но прекрасной.

— Какого хуя ты творишь? — лицо Джека, оттененное мерцающими бликами, глаза Джека — прозрачно-серые, безумные, всклокоченные волосы и пропитавшаяся кровью повязка на плече. — Последние мозги растерял?

Джек вырвал из механизма железный прут и коснулся боковой панели, быстро нажимая ряды кнопок.

Боги не умирают, только люди.

Конечно, механический голос сказал иначе: «Экстренное включение двигателя».

И мелодия, так очаровавшая Кёртиса, вновь полилась, окружила, зазвенела в голове, надрывая душу, а Джек уже тащил его прочь из одуряющей чистоты и совершенства, одиночества и всевластия, назад к смрадным трупам, загаженному вагону, к страшной и единственной реальности. Задыхался и шептал:

— Ты... ты... не смей так больше делать, Кёртис. Иначе мне придется тебя убить, а этого я хочу меньше всего, поверь.

— Верить? — зарычал он, выворачиваясь, и ткнул не наугад — прицельно — в сбившийся комок окровавленной тряпки. — Теперь ты призываешь меня верить?

На лбу Джека выступила крупная испарина, лицо побелело от боли, но Кёртис все еще не останавливался, как в уличной стычке у бара толкая его ладонями в плечи, заставляя отступать шаг за шагом обратно, за порог вагона Уилфорда, в прохладный узкий тамбур, и лишь там ударил по ногам.

Не среди дерьма и трупов, нет. Джек Бенджамин заслужил боль, но не грязь.

— Верить?! Я верил Гиллиаму — оказалось, что именно его нужно было убить первым. Верил: иду вперед ради того, чтобы оставшимся позади хоть трижды в неделю перепадала курица и возможность видеть солнце. Как много осталось тех, кому это нужно? Я верил, что Уилфорд — воплощение зла, но его голова не крепче гнилой тыквы. Верил, что ты угробил свой отряд, чтобы помочь мне, но ты подарил бы их жизни любому. В гребаную бабочку на своей груди и то поверил, когда кончал. Чему я должен верить сейчас? Что снаружи все еще смертельный холод? Или что твои Билли и Иман вдруг единым махом принесут всем жителям поезда счастье? Ответь, есть ли у меня причина...

— О, причина всегда найдется, — губы Джека скривились, и темное пятно крови на них вдруг стало выглядеть прожженной дырой. — Я не позволю тебе остановить поезд. И, клянусь, буду трахать твой труп так долго, пока найду отверстие, чтобы засунуть член. Каждый из нас делал, что хотел. Ты увидел смерть Уилфорда и нашел ребенка, я получил поезд. Свое королевство. Свой престол. Останови двигатель — и кто я? Королевство — это границы и люди в них. А еще деньги, много денег, ответственность и плохие решения. Останови двигатель — и те двое, что пьют чай в салоне, тут же станут полубогами. Найдут родных, ебаных выживших из ума в бункерах бабуль с сейфами, забитыми золотом до самого потолка, и толпы подданных. Ты веришь, что так будет? От моей страны ничего не осталось, даже врагов. Кому нужен король без королевства?

Джек сплюнул вязкой алой струйкой на носок своей туфли:

— Пока мы здесь, пока поезд движется... Кёртис, ты читал в детстве сказки? Я предлагаю тебе полкоролевства. Неужели мало? Ступи наружу — и станешь никем. Простой выбор. Или-или. Давай, пошевели мозгами, нас ждет большая уборка и кто знает какие еще открытия.

— Ты ебаный псих!

— Не сомневался, что у тебя невеликий словарный запас. Нужно будет организовать перепись оставшихся в живых, провести инвентаризацию ресурсов, укрепить входы в вагон и машинное отделение. Не стой, пошли...

Но Кёртис прирос к месту. Да ладно, он был обычным парнем с северо-востока, пусть даже Гиллиам и Уилфорд посчитали его достойным возглавить остатки человечества, а Билли и Иман — способным выпустить их всех наружу...

Внезапный шум заставил их обоих на миг замереть, изучая беспокойным взглядом лица друг друга.

Со стороны вагонов сквозь плотную дверь донеслись звуки выстрелов и взрывов, кучные, гулкие хлопки, топот и скрежет металла, а пол под ними покачнулся, словно «Сноупирсер» вновь проходил мост Екатерины, пробивая носом ледяные глыбы. А с другой стороны, откуда-то из глубины, из совершенного и вечного сердца поезда раздался тихий всхлип. Такой надрывный, полный боли и страданий, странный, неуместный, что заглушил весь шум, едва коснулся слуха.

— Энди!

— Как ты мог позабыть, что детей было двое? — ехидно заметил Джек, но тоже поднялся и бросился к двигателю.

Дверь в тамбур ломали из предыдущего вагона, но они беспомощно оглядывали комнаты Уилфорда, сметая все предметы, дергая со стен полки, картины и тонкий экран телевизора, пока звук вновь не послшался где-то внизу, у них под ногами, под мозаичными плитами деревянного паркета. Джек, раздирая в кровь пальцы, рванул вверх кусок пола и застыл, ошарашенно повторяя:

— Еб твою мать, Кёртис... еб твою мать... Не смотри...

Кёртис Эверетт видел в жизни немало мерзостей, макался в самую грязь и выныривал, измазанный по уши. Но половина взлетевших вверх узорных плит открыла ему такое, что не могло ни присниться, ни быть реальностью. Он узнал лицо Энди. Левее шевелило руками тщедушное белесое тельце, и лишь по родинке на щеке он вспомнил девочку, которую забрали четыре месяца назад. Чуть выше — Джейми, о нем второй год горевали родители; за ним близняшки Ким, чью потерю не перенесла их мать; еще один незнакомый смуглый малыш. В их безволосых черепах торчали иглы, хвосты шнуров и трубок уходили куда-то за боковую панель, а руки, ноги, а у кого-то все туловище были прикреплены, приварены, соединены с совершенными, идеально рассчитанными творениями инженерной мысли. Металл раздирал плоть, врастая в дыры, покрывал тела завораживающе блестящим серебряным панцирем, поршни и шестеренки цеплялись за кости и позвонки, выгибали конечности под нужным углом и крутили, вращали, раздергивали в разные стороны, ни на секунду не сбиваясь с ритма.

Двигатель был богом. Двигатель был вечен. Не вечны лишь его части.

Джек упал на колени, шепча что-то слишком похожее на молитву, и Кёртис протянул руку вниз, к еще живому, не успевшему покрыться металлическим блеском Энди, когда Джек изо всех сил схватил его за предплечье. Вцепился крепко, намертво, побелевшими пальцами, отбрасывая как можно дальше, надрывно шепча, уговаривая:

— Стой, дурак, болван, тупица, стой. Ты им ничем не поможешь. Не спасешь. Они все детали... Понятно, почему нужны были малыши, дети определенных размеров, другие не помещались...

Дверь в тамбур рухнула под тяжестью тарана. Малыш Тимми восседал в механическом кресле с дыхательной маской на голове, крича: «Там! Еда и шлюха там!». И громила Кван — одноглазый гигант, не выигравший честно ни одного боя, толкал вперед кресло, что-то остервенело жуя на ходу. За ним маячила Безумная Нэнси с золотой цепью вокруг лба, путаясь в накидках Иман, а Сантьяго-Вонючка тащил под мышкой голову с постным лицом и рыжими кустами волос.

— Вот этими ты хотел править, Бенджамин?

Так мерзко Кёртису не было, даже когда он впервые надкусил одуряюще пахнущий запеченный на огне кусок человеческого уха.

— Минуту назад мои планы кардинально изменились, — едва слышно выдохнул Джек.

Они налегли на дверь, отрезая себя от тамбура с нападавшей ордой. Чьи-то пальцы попали в щель и теперь, отрубленные, извивались, как черви, у ног Кёртиса.

Малыш Энди испустил тонкий крик, и шестеренка, цеплявшаяся за его позвоночник, вдруг завертелась быстрее.

А двигатель все так же был прекрасен, когда Джек и Кёртис вступили внутрь.

— Не так всё должно было кончиться, ох не так... Такая глупая жизнь... — прошептал Джек, и Кёртис не дернулся, не отстранился, когда пальцы обвели его подбородок, ладонь отерла грязь и пот с лица; и он сам — желая, страстно, яростно нуждаясь в том, чтобы разделить последний миг, не кануть в небытие и вечный холод в одиночку, — сам-сам-сам — нашел губами разбитый рот Джека. Притиснул слишком сильно, вцепился в волосы — какое дело до боли, когда дальше не будет ничего; сам подставил шею под укусы, тело — под ищущие ладони, сам ввинчивался языком, целовал жадно, жестоко, кусал до крови и в голос стонал, откликаясь на последние, самые сладкие, самые простые и отчаянные ласки; и сам же толкнул Джека к панели управления, словно с треском разорвал путы, что их связали, развеял предсмертный морок, не позволяя пению двигателя успокоить себя.

— По моей команде, — сказал Кёртис. — Если ты хочешь того же, что и я. Сразу полный ход, ждешь, потом выкручиваешь поворот налево до отказа, а я остановлю двигатель. Мы должны сделать это одновременно. Налево, слышишь, Джек? Джек, Джек... Не смей ослушаться!

В окне маячил очередной мост, черт его знает — ущелье или Средиземное море, и у Кёртиса едва хватило выдержки дождаться, когда голова поезда преодолеет три четверти расстояния. Вагон кренило так, что он с трудом держался на ногах. Под пулями треснула, жалобно тренькнув, большая шестеренка, взвизгнули, ударившись о приклад автомата, разогнавшиеся до предела поршни, погас свет, и скрежет разорванного на части металла был последним, что услышал Кёртис, прежде чем кувырком полететь под груду рушившихся обломков двигателя.

 * * *

В себя приходили недолго. Без удивленных возгласов и радостных криков, в полной мертвой тишине у замершего двигателя. Только Кёртис чуть не разбил ладонью лоб, пробормотав:

— Аварийные крепления. Я видел их в тамбуре. Должно быть, главный вагон отделился, когда геометрию кузова перекосило. Уилфорд должен был остаться в живых при любом крушении.

— Мой отец, — сказал Джек, перетягивая рану выше локтя, — пытался отстроить столицу после войны. Не успел. Я тоже Бенджамин. Если старый Хортон прав и снаружи действительно потеплело...

— Считаешь, что те, кто остался там, окажутся лучше тех, кого мы угробили?

Кёртис прислушался, но из-за плотной двери не доносилось ни звука, и все же он нашарил приклад уже бесполезного автомата, прежде чем положить ладонь на рычаг двери.

— Хреновое будущее, детка, — усмехнулся Джек.

— Вот твое королевство, владей! — Кёртис нажал на рычаг и ударил по заклинившей двери ногой. Внутрь медленно пополз влажный свежий воздух, от которого с непривычки перехватило горло.

Он успел досчитать до трехсот, пока Джек целовал его у порога, а дальше сбился и бросил.

Вдали, на белом плотном снегу, отчетливо виднелась неглубокая колея.

Подошвы так и не примерзли к полу.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Единственное настоящее"


End file.
